A New Feeling
by Lady Ivalyn
Summary: Eric has discovered someone with new gifts in the Dallas area. Agreeing to work for the Sheriff, Evelyn soon finds out that there is much more to her job than Eric originally let on. Trouble is brewing in Louisiana, and lives are on the line. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Eric has discovered someone with new gifts in the Dallas area. Agreeing to work for the Sheriff, Evelyn soon finds out that there is much more to her job than Eric originally let on. Trouble is brewing in Louisiana, and lives are on the line. Eric/OC**

**I have made a few obvious changes and alterations to the True Blood storyline, as you will soon discover after reading. They are creative liberties and I mean in no way to undermine the incredible world created by both Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. To ensure that there is no confusion, Eric went to Dallas alone and never created a blood tie with Sookie. On that note, Godric has not killed himself...yet. If you have any questions, please feel free to let me know.**

**This is my first story ever, so please be kind. Helpful comments are most definitely welcome, as I appreciate you reading my work. Evelyn popped into my mind one day and I couldn't get her out of my mind, and soon Eric made appearances too. She is, what I would imagine to be, a woman with a troubled past that tried to make the best of herself. Her actions, reactions, and personality are what I what think to be the product of her upbringing and dealing with her ability. Read ahead, as I am very honored to share with you the workings of my mind...**

**

* * *

**

It was always busy this time of year, when kids were out of school and parents were free to scout out new prospects for homes. Of course, the weather is always hottest this time of year, so though my income increases, so does my intolerance for the sweltering Texas heat. Oh, I'm Evelyn by the way, Evelyn Blackburn. Anyways, I'm in the leasing business in uptown Dallas. Just another lowly leasing consultant getting paid far less than I deserve. It's a dirty business leasing, but someone has to do it and I swear they don't pay me enough to tromp around in heels all day in 100 degree plus weather.

Yes, tromp, because you see, our golf cart is broken this week and isn't expected back in for another few weeks, so I have to sweat it out day in and day out trying to make money, look and sound good doing it. I learned my first day on the job some year and months ago that trying to impress your clients and climb stairs is a daunting task. But I'm past that now and am a pro at what I do…if only it weren't for the weather, which doesn't even get decently cooler at night.

And now that the vampires have finally come out of the coffin so to speak and many of them are obviously wealthy, I have to spend my Saturday nights waiting around on vampires and then attempting to lease a condo without getting my head chewed off…alone. My wonderful boss Barbie makes me work the night shift because she says that I am "approachable" and that she doesn't think I really "appeal" to what she believes are the vampires taste in women. I know when she said it she was not referring only to their tastes as in appetite, but to their preference in women period. Now my boss is what I suppose many think here in America to be the most perfect woman, a size two with blonde hair and fake breasts and great legs with a name like Barbie to match…go figure. So, she puts it on me to do the grunt work as she is fearful of her own safety at night because she is a self proclaimed beauty.

Me on the other hand, I'm more of around a size 8, about 5 feet 7 inches and in opposition to what Barbie thinks, I do think I'm quite pretty. I like to keep myself well maintained, my nails done, my clothes crisp and clean, my hair trimmed (which nearly reaches my bottom by now), and my makeup done. I'm not an extremely prissy girl, but I enjoy dressing professional and like to wear dresses now and again. Though, in this heat, it's hard to stay presentable without checking your face and hair every 10 minutes.

Especially at night, which has crept up on me quite suddenly as I typed away at my computer desk at the front door. Standing, I ran to the bathroom in my black stilettos, touched up my face, cleaned myself quickly, freshened up, and was running a brush through my golden brown hair when I heard the faint beeping that someone came through the front door. Quickly stowing away my freshening up supplies, I straightened myself (disappointed to not be able to put my hair back up in this heat) and walked to meet my first guest of the night.

No one was there. The lobby was empty and I couldn't hear anyone shuffling about near the kitchen, but was certain that I heard the door beep. "Hello?" Quicker than I could comprehend, a vampire stood two feet away from me, from what direction I could not tell. He was breathtaking, and that was saying something for me because I didn't spare many men a second glance, even my vampire clientele. But he was gorgeous; with shoulder length dirty blond hair, light stubble on his face, and a 6 feet 4 body frame laced with pure muscle. I must have been staring for too long as he cleared his throat to gather my attention. I instantly slapped myself out of my stupor and into my sales persona.

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit startled. My name is Evelyn, what can I do for you this evening?"

I knew not to extend my hand, so to keep my body busy I headed for my desk. The man dressed in dark denim jeans with a black fitted t-shirt that said "Fangtasia" on it sat in the chair in front of my desk and laced his fingers together carefully.

"I am looking for a private condo and saw that you have some available that cater to vampires with state of the art security systems." Sitting behind my desk I looked up on my computer what we had available for him.

"Yes sir, we do currently have a few condos available that would meet your needs. How many bedrooms are you looking for?"

"Two."

Clicking my computer keys I found something for him.

"Alright. We do have a two bedroom condo currently available near the East side of the property that is very private and secluded with biometric locks on all entrances to the home and a steel encased bedroom with a vault lock. Of course, the bedroom is sheet rocked as well and painted in a nice warm tan color. Does this sound like something you might want to take a look at?"

He thought on it for a moment before flashing a beautiful smile, "Yes that would be wonderful."

"Alright then, all I need is your ID and we can go and take a look."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment then handed the ID over. I almost fainted when I looked at his death date. My oh my, he was more than 1,000 years old and was beautiful to boot. And what a charming name, Eric Northman, hmmm….as I wrote down his information I wondered if he happened to be Viking before he died, as he most certainly fit the bill.

Standing, I grabbed the necessary keys and guided him out the door locking it behind me, having a bit of trouble with the key.

"So do they make you work alone each night Evelyn, to cater to vampires interested in condos?"

Getting the key out the door I turned to his watchful gaze, "No, not every night Mr. Northman, just Saturday's."

I began leading the way, my heels clicking the only sound in the night along with the occasionally swishing of my black slacks and the sway of my jewelry on my crème blouse. I began telling him about the area, reciting it like I had many times before. We were still walking and I ran out of things to say, as like I said, no golf cart and the condo in question was in the most secluded area of the property.

I felt his piercing blue gaze on me and noticed him watching me from the corner of my eye, "Mr. Northman, do you have any questions?"

I gazed right back into his eyes, a little stern with my tone as I did not appreciate the staring. Maybe Barbie was correct, and he was staring at me because he thought I was fat and completely unappealing and was so disappointed he would not be able to make a meal out of me.

Apparently, he was not use to the tone I took with him and he 'humphed' unnecessarily.

"Oh, I have many questions I would like to ask you Evelyn, but most would be wildly inappropriate. But I will however, ask why a beautiful young lady like yourself shows vampires condos in the middle of the night, completely alone and unguarded."

I stopped walking and felt anger and fear grip my chest. Anger, because Barbie put me in this stupid situation, and fear, because this beautiful man might be the end of me.

I started to clench my fists, "Look, if you don't want to see the condo, fine, but I will not be intimidated by you."

There, I got it off my chest and I breathed a big sigh of relief. I'd only been showing nights for 2 months now and had only gotten about 10 vampire clients total, half of which never wanted to see the condos and all of which never expressed any interest in me. I was no fangbanger, that was for sure, but I did find the idea of vampirism captivating, as what could be more alluring than eternal life, especially when you looked like a Mr. Eric Northman and could lock in that kind of beauty forever.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked in amusement, his eyes taking on a serious look as his gaze pierced mine. I knew what he was doing, many had tried it before, and now I was prepared to laugh in his face.

"Tell me Evelyn, would you mind if I tasted you?"

He was trying to glamour me the bastard, and trying to eat me all at the same time! I cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest letting out a huge sigh of frustration and then turned on my heel back towards my office mumbling "the nerve….just unbelievable."

Suddenly I felt a cool steel grip around my forearm and was forced to stop, "So it is true then…you really cannot be glamoured by one of us."

I rolled my eyes at him in frustration, "No, I can't be. So, sorry you don't get a midnight snack and just like everyone else has tried, I won't sign a lease over to you for a free condo, so don't even try to glamour me and make me do that crap, cause it's not happening Mr. Northman."

His eyes turned serious and he gripped my other arm, turning me to face him, "What are you? How can you resist me?"

I balked at him, "Look, you are a gorgeous man, I'll give you that, but I'm not some fangbanger who entertains the idea of throwing down with any attractive member of the vampire community."

His grip hardened and I let out a whimper I couldn't help, "You're hurting me, let me go."

He loosened a bit, "I have only met one other in my time that resisted our charms, and she was not completely human. What are you? Do you possess some gift?"

I looked into this gorgeous man's eyes and could tell he would not let me go without an answer or without killing me. No one had pressured me like this before. I caved, I had to; there was no other way.

"Let me go and I will show you, you big brute."

Of course, he didn't have to let me go, but I felt more comfortable making the contact on my own and he released my arms. I slowly reached up to his face and put my hand on his cheek, surprised he hadn't swatted me away. I knew vampires could sense mal intent, and despite his pushiness, I had no desire to harm the man. He was curious and gorgeous and I had no way of knowing that what I was about to show this vampire was going to completely change my world.

His skin was cool even in the horrible heat and I shut my eyes, channeling my energy into our contact. You see, I can read energy and I can send energy, which is most easily compared to how a person sees someone smile and smiles back, creating a positive reaction. Well, I can feel a person's energy, down to a vicious, "I want to kill you energy", to an "I'm lying and just yanking your chain" kind of energy. Not only could I feel it, I could send my own energy into a person to try and influence their own, say if someone were angry I could send them calming thoughts, feelings, energy really, to help them calm down. One of the reasons I was so successful in my job, as coercing people into buying was really easy when you knew what they felt when they walked in the door after you shook their hands.

Mr. Eric Northman's energy was anxious, lustful, excited, hungry, so I sent him calming energy and calm thoughts and feelings. I opened my eyes and he was staring down at me, completely in awe.

"Well don't just stare at me like that Mr. Northman, I'm not a freak or anything."

I was removing my hand, feeling like way too much attention was being drawn to me and surprisingly he gently clasped my hand in one of his larger ones.

"What are you?"

"I'm a human, at least I think I am. But I consider myself an empath. I'm able to both feel and send energy waves. I can tell when someone is lying, when someone has violent tendencies, or when someone is mentally unstable…things like that."

After I said that, he released my hand like it was silver and I saw his fangs start to run down.

"No one in this world has ever been able to read vampires. Do you know what kind of threat you are to our kind?"

Suddenly I was panicking. No, I had never thought of that…Uh Oh.

"What did you do to me?"

"I can influence other's feelings, similar to how you glamour. But people don't forget, like you make them. And I'm very discreet, so no one ever notices."

Gathering my wits about me I left him standing there as I headed back to the office. I did not want to be standing there in the dark with this gorgeous man whose fangs were running down because I basically influenced his feelings. Honestly, that had never happened before and I was a little worried.

I knew he was strong, as he was incredibly old, and my ability would do nothing for me if he snapped my neck in the blink of an eye. I had to go into my condo, which was next to the office if I wanted to survive. It was the only way I would be safe…if I could make it there in one piece.

I was walking as swiftly as possible, but I felt his presence as he sped to my side in an instant.

"There is no need to run Evelyn and no need for you to fear me. I am here, to offer you a job under my services as Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana; Shreveport, in particular."

I stopped dead in my tracks on the steps of my condo. He wanted me for a job, yet he just met me…but he HAD mentioned my not being able to be influenced by glamour as if he had heard of me already, and was just confirming his own suspicions.

I ran my nervous hands over the front of my slacks and took in a deep breath, turning to the vampire on my left. I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and his beautiful blond hair that set elegantly on his shoulders…and those biceps….okay okay, eyes are traveling get a grip. His face was solemn, his jaw set firmly and it was in that moment that I knew no woman had probably ever said no to this man in her life.

"Alright." And I wasn't about to be the one to break the trend.

"What services do you want of me that I can offer you, Mr. Northman?" I was either really stupid or really desperate, but I couldn't bring myself to say no. I was tired of the monotony in my life as of late and I wanted to use my gift for things other than selling condos for crappy pay.

"Please, call me Eric." I nodded in acquiescence, urging him to answer my question.

"Perhaps we could discuss this in further detail, in your home perhaps, away from prying ears and eyes."

His eyes darted around the area as if to say to me that we were being watched, and again, I stupidly complied with a nod of my head. I had met vampires before, plenty in fact, and I was never truly fearful nor had I ever been entranced by one like Eric before. I had done research on vampires, as I believed that all beings were to be respected and that humans and vampires (and perhaps other creatures that go bump in the night) should all learn to coexist. Yes, vampires were more powerful than humans, smarter, quicker, stronger, and rumor had it their blood could excite a person's desire more effectively than Viagra and there was talk on the wind that it could heal as well. But it was humans, not vampires, that brought forth groundbreaking technology and had created a means for vampires to survive without exhausting human's as their food supply. So, in my own mind, I reasoned, we could not live without one another. And as I invited Eric into the only safe haven I knew I had, I tried very hard to remember all these things and reason with myself that I was just as equal a being as he was, and that my intelligence and my own gift could match his own.

I noticed Eric standing in my small foyer with his hands clasped in front of him and his stance wide as he observed his surroundings, the door closed behind him. He stood so powerfully yet so gracefully it was hard not to notice a man like Eric, but as my wavy hair bounced around my shoulders as I shook my head out of my trance, I remembered why this man was in my house in the first place.

"Please, have a seat in my living room. Can I offer you anything to drink?" As I led him to the comfortable living room decorated with a dark sofa, a large red, tan and black contemporary rug and matching furniture, he looked at me like I had grown another head.

"You have blood here?" He sat himself on my sofa and continued to stare at me.

"Yes, of course. I keep some here in case any of my prospects get thirsty." I need not mention the blood was in my home and not my office so I had an excuse to enter the safety of my own home if I ever felt threatened or uncomfortable around a vampire.

I grabbed a bottle of Red Vine from my refrigerator and heated it up, bringing it quickly back to Eric, who was looking appreciatively at my home. Handing the bottle over to him he raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you, Red Vine is much nicer than True Blood. And I do appreciate your taste in décor, it is quite lovely." I gave him a small smile and sat in the side chair next to the sofa he was on, curling my legs behind me on the chair in habit.

"So, we are away from prying ears and eyes now. What is it you require of me?" Sipping on his blood, Eric focused his eyes on mine, "I require your ability, to help me out the truth in certain individuals. I have had one of my own steal from me quite recently, and was unable to determine this on my own. The one that helped me discover the truth I have no further interest in, and have been looking for someone with talents similar to hers."

I quirked an eyebrow, "And what exactly could she do?"

Eric gave an unnecessary huff that seemed to be laced with resentment, "she is able to read human minds, but that is all. I thought this an extraordinary gift, until I heard about you."

My eyebrows seemed to go even higher, "And how exactly did you hear of me? I do not expose my gift to anyone, I am finishing school to become a CPA and I've been working here laying low. How, may I ask, was I discovered by you, Eric?"

He took another sip of blood and waved his hand as if he was dismissing the question, "News travels quickly when vampires find one that is unaffected by their glamour. She was the same way, so I knew something had to be special about you. And how pleased I am with myself that I was correct."

I shifted in my chair, pulling my long hair back into the clip I held in my pocket so I could busy my hands. It was a habit of mine, to busy my hands while my mind ran a million miles a minute. I caught Eric's eyes as I realized I had just bared my neck. God, I sure am stupid.

"So, you are interested in me working for you because I can read humans AND vampires' energies? So I can tell you when someone is lying to you, is that all?" Eric crossed his arms behind his head and stretched out his legs, "that is part of it, yes. And if you prove trustworthy, I have assignments for you that will be much more complex. Projects, if you will, that will test your abilities and your strength."

I stared at his relaxed form, such long limbs attached to such a strong body saying such scary things and he sat there as if he hadn't a care in the world. Perhaps not, he was immortal after all.

"Alright, and what will you pay me?" He looked me in the eye with a stare that should have been intimidating but only upset me, as if asking for pay was not something he had thought out.

"I finish my master's degree next month and am eligible to sit for the CPA after that. I am among the best and brightest in this entire country, Eric Northman, and have been offered compensation to fit such a degree of intelligence. You say you will test my abilities, fine, my strength, fine, but you test my patience Eric, staring at me as if I should be offered nothing. If my pay with you is not comparable to my current offers, as exciting as the job sounds, I will have to apologize for my hastiness to accept when I have completely forgotten pay negotiations, and I will be forced to turn your offer down."

Eric started to smile and sat straighter up, pulling his hands to his side, "Do not worry, Evelyn, I most certainly have done my homework on you. I do understand you to have a certain gift in business relations and a skill for accounting and detecting fraud. As it is, I have just had to release my accountant from his position for not detecting the whereabouts of the funds my previous partner stole from me, and I would like to inquire into your financial services as well. I own a few businesses, and would like you to oversee their financial operations for me. Though your gifts as an empath are unique, I find that there might not always be a need for them, and would most assuredly compensate you quite well. Much more than anyone else is offering you, that I am most certain, as you would be offering both your intelligence and your gift to me. I would say somewhere in the ballpark of $200,000 a year with benefits of course."

Alright, no need to negotiate that any further. The highest offer I'd had so far was $60,000 and with a $200,000 salary, I would be on top of the world. I nodded with as much of a steely smile as possible, "That will do. When do you suggest I start, and I assume, move to Shreveport?"

"I will give you your month to finish your degree and then I will come here to collect you. Be sure you have your things together and everything you wish to take with you packed up. I will drive you to Shreveport and the movers will take your things to a home I will have prepared for you."

Wow, this vampire sure had all his i's dotted and his t's crossed. Obviously he had counted on me agreeing to work with him. I was almost scared to find out what would have happened if I turned him away.

Well then, everything I could think of was perfect and all in order. Get paid lots of money, work for a gorgeous vampire, finally use both of my talents at once, and get out of Texas. I think I had fulfilled all of my life dreams in one sitting and was feeling quite smug about it.

"It sounds like everything is set, Eric. I will be packed and ready when you return in a month from now and I will most certainly do everything I can to practice and hone my skills." I was starting to get up from my seat and he did as well, though it was so much faster I started to tumble back into my seat from the blur. He had me around the waist with one of his large arms righting me on my feet before I could blink. God, he was so tall and handsome and he made my blood run hot. I was feeling rather excited by his touch and feeling horribly shameful about it at the same time; I was a respectable woman and I NEVER threw myself at anyone, regardless if they could make you drool like a dog.

"Yes, I suggest you do practice your skills. We can't have you letting everyone you touch knowing exactly what you are feeling." He released me and I gaped at him like I fish out of water. What? He reached in his pocket and pulled out a card and sat it on my coffee table. "If you need anything you may contact me at any time. And Evelyn," he was already at the door and I was still floored in the same spot. I caught his eyes and they took on a very serious look, "Do not hesitate to call me if you are in trouble. I will be in town for the next two weeks. Stay safe, my pet." He winked at me and closed the door behind him. I sank back into the chair absorbing everything he had said. I had never, EVER, sent my feelings to anyone without purposely trying to. Either I was losing my touch or there was something very strange going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Eric may seem a little of OOC for True Blood, but I tried to draw on his more playful side that was apparent in the books. Hostile, and hateful Eric is no fun to play with. Evelyn does seem to deal with death a bit easier than most, as is obvious in this chapter, but again, her troubled past which will make itself known, does have a lot to do with this. If you have any questions or any part of the storyline is confusing, please ask! And, of course, I own none of this and am just borrowing the wonderful character's that Charlaine Harris created. For a side note, Eric is not selling vampire blood for the queen, nor does he have knowledge that she desires to do so.**

**Please read and review! It is much appreciated! **

* * *

13 days later….

Eric had given me two calls after he had visited me, the first one very brief and just checking to make sure that I wasn't getting cold feet. Then the second one, just yesterday, and he sounded quite strained and perhaps a bit worried. He had asked me how I was doing, if I was safe and all that nonsense and letting me know he was still in Dallas on business if I needed him. Of course I was safe, what did I have to be scared of? I wasn't the least bit important to anyone I knew, and I was sure I hadn't angered anyone recently. I was just a graduating student who leased apartments and so happened to be an empath.

It was during this train of thought during my late Friday night (2 am to be precise) shower that everything kind of dawned on me. Of course I wasn't safe. And they say I'm supposed to be so smart. Groan. It took me so long to piece everything together. Eric's initial hesitance at speaking outside of my condo for fear of "prying ears and eyes", his comments on my safety, and his strange assurance to let me know that he was still in town; they were all signs. Why would a powerful vampire like Eric care about a young woman like me he barely new and had just hired? He had no reason to have feelings for me and no reason to worry about my security. Unless it was because he intended to use my abilities for something extremely dangerous that was going to piss off a few people. Bingo! The clues were all right there and I started getting heated.

I scrubbed angrily at my long hair as I rinsed it under the flow of warm water, thinking about all the horrible things I would say to Eric for putting my life in danger. I didn't even know the man! Yes, it would have been different if we were lovers, friends, or hell, had seen each other more than once, but he hadn't seemed like he even planned on telling me that I needed to watch my back. Scrubbing my body down with Dove soap I tried to relax, but knew when I got out of the shower I was giving Eric a piece of my mind. Putting my life in danger…how dare he! Rinsing myself off thoroughly I turned off the shower and pulled open the shower curtain and grabbed my towel.

*Beep Beep*. Holy crapola. My front door chime. Someone was in my house and I forgot to set the alarm! I froze momentarily and then my mind finally kicked back in. My bathroom door was thankfully closed and locked (purely out of habit), and I rushed to quietly and quickly put on my nightgown and pink thong panties I had set out to wear to bed.

I hated myself in that moment that I enjoyed wearing wee bits of nothing to sleep in. A bit of pink silk littered with cupcake images covering half of my butt was going to do me no good. So much for making fun of the half naked girls running away from the murderer in the movies.

Thankfully, my phone was also in the bathroom with me (it traveled everywhere I did), and I called Eric as fast as I could. His voice was cheerful so he obviously had no idea what was going on.

"My, my, you've finally called..."

I rolled my eyes and interrupted him, "Eric, remember you kept asking about my safety? Well, come save me, please. Someone's in my house."

The next words from him were incredibly serious and grave, "I am on my way, I will be there in minutes. Did you invite anyone in to your apartment that was or could have been a vampire?"

I harshly whispered back at him like he was stupid, "No, of course not. I'm not stupid."

"You did invite me in, Evelyn." I could hear wind rushing into the phone and rolled my eyes again at his smugness, paying attention to the bathroom door to see if anyone tried to get in.

I could hear Eric trying to say something but I lost signal with him right at the moment someone was turning the knob to the bathroom door. There were no windows in my bathroom and no way out but the same way in. I looked for anything I could use as a weapon and grabbed some scissors from a drawer. My heart was beating so fast and I heard men talking on the other side of the door in low tones. Shit! There was more than one person in my house, and it sounded like three. Everything after that was kind of a blur as the door was open in seconds. There was a hand gripping my throat with a strength no human could have had. A man with long dark hair and a greasy complexion shoved me against the counter and banged my head into the mirror, causing me to release the scissors I gripped in my hand. I was dizzy and trying to stay conscious as two more men in leather biker outfits that matched the greasy one's came in to flank him on both sides.

I tried concentrating my energy into him, but his anger, his rage, and his perverse lust hit me like a brick wall. I could not calm my thoughts to calm his and the room seemed to spin.

"Tell us your business with Northman and his interest in Kane." Ok, what? I wasn't hit that hard, right? I was clawing at his arm, and he loosened a bit.

"Fuck you, asshole, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Ok, I got a harder squeeze for that and an extra shove into the mirror. I felt a hand on my thigh and one on the side of my breast.

"Tell us what we want to know and we might make it worth your time." Holy bajesus, Eric's ass better walk through that door quickly.

I was a tough woman and I could stand a lot of pain, but rape was not something I was prepared to handle.

"What does the Northman want with Kane?"

Again, totally no clue and the grip on my throat was making me see white and the hands on my body were roaming. Then in another blur, I was slumped on the counter and the greasy man was on his ass in my bathroom, one of his sidekicks was bleeding down my wall, and the other was falling back pulling my shower curtain down with him.

"You have no business touching what belongs to me."

I knew that sexy voice and he couldn't have made it a moment sooner. Eric's fangs were down and he ripped the throat out of one of the men, broke the other's neck, and had a bit of a fight with the greasy one before he beat him to death on my bathroom tile. I was sucking in air as quickly as it could fill my lungs when Eric lifted me from the counter and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He deposited me on my sofa downstairs and I was worried he was going to attack me with that look he had in his beautiful blue eyes. The blood on his mouth and chin and the extended fangs didn't make me feel any more comfortable either.

"Are you alright, Evelyn?" I blinked a few times and stared at him, still in a bit of shock.

"Of course. Thank you, for making it to me so quickly." He was perched on my coffee table just staring at me like a piece of meat; obviously Eric Northman related fighting and bloodlust with sexual lust. I suddenly remembered how I was barely covered and tried to arrange my nightgown as much as I could to cover as much as possible, but it was quite pointless.

Then too I remembered how angry I was supposed to be with Eric.

"What did those guys want from me? What aren't you telling me? I trusted you Eric, I don't know why I did but I did and you lied to me! You didn't tell me when I signed up for this that I was going to be facing life and death, I thought it was just uncovering a bit of lies and fraud and helping you with your finances!"

I threw my hands into the air sitting upright on the sofa. That was all the energy I had for anger at the moment and getting it off my chest made me feel so much better.

"I did not want you to say no to me, Evelyn. Most of the time, yes, there will be no danger in your work, but there are times I am going to need your abilities for things that are quite dangerous. But I have protected you, and will continue to offer my protection to you as long as you work for me."

I looked him squarely in the eye, "Eric, don't bullshit me. Why, me, out of all the people you know and that work for you, would you make time for to protect when I get in trouble?"

Eric's eyes gleamed as he stood to his full height, "You do not realize how precious you are, Evelyn? How unique and special your gift is, not to mention how beautiful you are. Out of all that owe fealty to me and work for me, none have the value that you do."

Okay, value, did he really say that? Perhaps I wasn't focusing on the important parts of his speech, but value, really?

"Okay Eric, just…okay. By the way…how did you get here so quickly?"

Changing the subject was important, as I didn't want to hear anymore about how valuable I was. I would have to show Eric later that I was not just a shiny jewel needing to be kept under lock and key. Eric seemed to get taller as I stared at him and I shook my head hoping I hadn't suffered permanent damage from the head blows on the mirror. Nope, he was rising higher and higher. I looked at his feet and realized he wasn't growing but he was floating.

"So you uh...floated here?"

He smirked, "Floated, no. Flew, yes."

Alright then, this was surely going to be an evening for surprises. Wow…just…wow. He came back down to the ground and stepped over to me, offering me his hand.

"Would you like to try it?" I looked at his hand and back up to his face, "Eric, there are three dead guys in my bathroom and I'm in my nightgown and I've got a killer headache from being nearly choked to death and getting up close and personal with my bathroom mirror. And now I've discovered that you can fly and I'm remembering that we've hardly spoken more than would account for a few paragraphs to each other." I sucked in a deep breath, "What do YOU think?"

His playfulness dissipated as he pulled me to my feet and narrowed his eyes at me. He scanned my own eyes with a grave concentration and then he stepped closer into my face, grippping my arms a little tightly,

"It is not necessary for you to project your feelings into me. Stop this!" Eric was really scaring me, again, the blood and the fangs and the anger in his eyes and my total unawareness of what he was talking about.

"Stop what Eric? I'm not doing anything to you. I'm not sending you any feelings at all, except these coming out of my mouth telling YOU to let me GO because you are hurting me."

Eric dropped his hands but did not back away, his form towering over me by more than half a foot.

"Evelyn, do not lie to me. I can feel your energy flowing through me, feelings that I am not experiencing."

I looked at the floor; this was the same thing that happened the first time he was in my house. This had never happened with anyone else, and I do not know why it was happening with my new, angry sunlight challenged boss. I covered my arms over my chest and stepped away from Eric's intimidating form to head into my kitchen. I had complete control of my abilities; I had since I was young and practiced on my older sister. And I'd had a vampire friend at one time that had worked as a security guard for our complex and I'd used him to practice my powers on, and he never once said a thing to me. Grabbing a bottle of vodka from my liquor cabinet I took a swig from the bottle and sat it back on the counter. Eric had moved to sit at my bar, staring at me the whole time.

"Look, Eric, I've never lost control of my abilities and I've never sent someone my energy without concentrating and trying to. Don't you think that if I could do it as easily as I breathe that those guys with their hands all over me would have still been trying to kill me when you walked in?" I raised my eyebrows at him to emphasize my point and took another swig of Vodka to relax my nerves.

"So, the common denominator is you. For some reason, you feel my energy without me trying. I can try and block the transfer and I will practice, but I am working with some unforeseen obstacle here, and the only way I'll know if it works is if you let me practice on you."

Eric nodded curtly, "Fine, and since you are no longer safe here and you need to be near me to practice this skill so I'm not bombarded with your feelings each time I touch you or you get angry, then we need to move you to Shreveport much sooner than expected. Can you pack your necessities and leave with me tonight?"

I took a deep breath and thought it over: 3 dead guys in my bathroom, someone out there trying to kill me, a vampire who I needed to block my feelings from, I WAS finished with finals and I suppose I could miss my graduation, my boss knew I was leaving. I threw my hands in the air,

"Sure Eric, why the hell not?"

I turned on my heel and headed to my bedroom, pulling on a black floor length silk robe in the process and tying it around me while I packed some clothes.

"What about my clothes, my furniture, my pictures?" I knew Eric could hear me no matter what room he was in and I saw him whoosh through my bedroom doorway out of the corner of my eye.

"I prefer if you packed as little as possible right now and I will have movers over in the morning to pack your things and bring them to Shreveport…and to take care of our little problem in your bathroom." He was standing with his arms over his massive chest leaning against the wall opposite me.

I grabbed a small black duffel bag and started throwing some necessities into it, "This is just unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable."

I let out some of my frustration and tiredness as I threw some jeans harshly in the bag.

"I apologize, Evelyn that I have inconvenienced you, but you will be much safer in Shreveport. As Sheriff of Area 5 I am more able to protect you there. Perhaps it will give you the opportunity to familiarize yourself with the area before you start working through my finances." The bag was stuffed with a couple changes of clothes and underwear as well as a pair of shoes as I zipped it up.

"Alright, are we going to be able to get me a hotel at this time of night in a decent part of the neighborhood to stay in until I have a permanent place of residency?"

"I don't see why not, and since I have put you out of your home for the next two weeks, I will cover any expenses you incur while I finish acquiring your home. In the mean time, I will put in a call and have you situated in a suite at the Westin."

While I excused myself to my closet to put some appropriate clothes on I saw Eric pull out a cell phone. As I shut the door to the closet, I heard him talking.

"Pam, call in a favor from Damien and get me a suite at the Westin ready in two hours,"

I pulled my nightgown over my head and replaced it with a black spaghetti strapped shirt and continued to listen,

"no, everything is fine. We are preparing to leave…" there was a pause as I tugged on some light colored jeans, "yes, Kane's men attacked her tonight. Make sure there is a cleanup crew here in the morning and some movers to pack her things. I need everything cleaned up and delivered to the club by tomorrow night until we finish closing the deal on her home."

I walked out of the confines of my closet and saw he still held the phone to his ear. I turned to my dresser to brush out my long hair that was still wet from my shower.

"No, not tonight Pam, I will bring her tomorrow night. Let me know if you have trouble with Damien."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, as I saw him shuffling around to put the phone back in his pocket and he pushed off the wall. I was brushing out my hair still, dripping water on the floor when he grabbed my bag and pulled it over his shoulder,

"We must leave now, it is not safe to linger here."

I put down my brush and pulled on some black Puma sneakers from my closet and followed Eric out my front door.

"I don't know the way to Shreveport, but you can drive my car if you'd like." Eric shook his head and scooped me up in a bridal carry,

"No, I will take you to Shreveport in my car and have someone bring yours to you tomorrow. It will be much faster this way."

And with that, we were in the air above the trees and I thought I was going to have a panic attack and thinking the worse: what if Eric was really just playing a horrible game with my life and decided to drop me. Consequently I slid my arms around his neck and gripped on, squeezing tightly. Had I trusted Eric, perhaps the flight would have been enjoyable, but I was too shaken to enjoy the death ride.

"Evelyn, calm yourself. You've no reason to fear me, and I've no desire to be continuously assaulted with your anxiety." Oh dear, yes, he could feel me feeling, couldn't he? I started concentrating on putting up a shield of energy between us, closing my eyes and trying to focus my powers inward. I noticed during my concentration that my energy seemed to be seeping out of me, and when I opened my eyes I stared at the grip Eric had around my legs and saw streams of colored energy flowing into his hands where he had a hold on me. I looked at my hands around his neck and noticed the same thing.

I pulled my arms off his neck out of surprise, shock, and fright at what I was seeing. He seemed to get the message loud and clear.

"What is it now?" I felt my eyes grow wider and pointed at his hand on my leg,

"Please tell me you see that?"

He glanced down at where I was pointing and he tapped each of his fingers on my thigh,

"Besides your beautiful legs that I have wrapped around my arm, I do not know what you are talking about." I took a deep breath as his feelings ran into me, calming the fear but exciting a desire in me from his words. I took another breath and looked at his hand on me again and then I saw nothing.

"I must have hit my head too hard, sorry."

Out of comfort, or so I told myself, I wrapped my arms back around Eric's neck and then moments later we landed in a parking lot next to a gleaming red Corvette. Forced to walk, he put me on my feet and opened the car door for me and as I slid in, he put my bag in his trunk. The leather felt so soft as I leaned back into it, and before I knew it, he was in the car and speeding off towards Shreveport and I was passing out from exhaustion in my seat.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when I opened my eyes back up as I felt the car decelerate and come to a complete stop. I looked at the clock on the dash that read 4:42 am and rubbed my eyes to clear the sleep out of them. Eric was pulling up to the valet of the hotel already.

"I'll see you up to your room and then I must leave. Dawn is approaching soon." I nodded, smoothing out my wrinkled clothes,

"I'm sorry I slept the whole way. I didn't mean to be horrible company."

He flashed me those pearly whites before he got out of the car, "think nothing of it."

I was out of the car seat and stretching my limbs as the car was taken away by valet. Eric had my bag over his shoulder and was waiting for me to finish my stretching. He put a hand on the small of my back and ushered me forward as we walked into the lobby and very quickly we had keys and were on the elevator to my room. My brain was just telling me to close my eyes when I heard the ding that we arrived on the correct floor. Eric took lead, opening my door to the room and setting my bag down on a chair. The suite was very nice with a huge king sized bed, a Jacuzzi tub on a raised platform with marble columns off to the side of the room, a living room, and two bathrooms. I couldn't help myself as I stepped up to Eric and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Eric I really appreciate you going through all this trouble. And again, though I wouldn't be in danger if it weren't for you, I still am grateful that you came to my aid tonight. Thank you, again, and sleep well."

Even if Eric was a powerfully ancient vampire who hired me for my abilities and didn't tell me the danger I was in, he most certainly was trying to take care of me. He offered me his protection, he was paying me an outrageous salary, and he was putting me up in a very nice hotel until I found a place to stay. Vampire or no, he proved himself worthy of respect and my gratitude.

He gave me a simple nod and turned on his heel to walk from the room, he paused at the door before closing it,

"I will pick you up at 7:00 to introduce you to my main business where your things will be delivered. You can familiarize yourself with my staff and get whatever you need for your temporary stay in this hotel while you are there. Goodnight, Evelyn, and sweet dreams." The door closed with a click and I was so grateful, kicking off my shoes and tossing all my clothes on the floor, I snuggled under the covers to finally get a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I am only temporarily playing with the lovely characters of True Blood, and do not own them. Please read and review and of course, enjoy!**

* * *

It was 3:00 in the afternoon when I woke up, relieved that the blinds were closed so the glaring sun didn't meet me when I opened my eyes. I got up, walking to the vanity sink area and washing my face. I found that a toothbrush and toothpaste were already set out for me along with a few other bathroom necessities so I began cleaning up. Pulling my hair that had finally dried into wavy strands up on my head in a bun, I secured it with a clip from my bag and started the Jacuzzi tub. Hearing my stomach rumble at me, I ordered some room service and filled the tub up with warm water and bubbles while I waited.

Throwing on a robe for decency sake, I let the room service in only 15 minutes after I called in my order. I ate the food hastily before jumping in the bubbly water. Usually, baths were my think time, and I had a lot of thinking to do. First, contact my now ex-boss and let her know I had an emergency and had to leave early. Second, contact my school and have them redirect my diploma to Eric's office and inform them I wouldn't be attending graduation. And lastly, talk to Eric about this Kane guy I was nearly killed for last night and get started on my work. Even though Eric said I had two weeks, if I was already here, I wanted to get a head start and jump right in. Organizing my life's to do list in my mind I finally let myself relax against the warm water and massaging jets.

After 30 minutes of pure bliss, I realized there were only 2 ½ hours left before Eric was going to come and pick me up. I dressed myself first, pulling on a pair of dark denim straight leg jeans, my black stiletto pumps, and a deep royal blue collared blouse that buttoned to mid chest with a little frill on the neck line and the short sleeves. I put on some light makeup, ran my fingers through my hair with the help of a light hairspray, and then I was done. Two hours left on the clock and I pulled out my cell phone from my duffel bag and began calling the people necessary to mark off my to-do things in my head.

After 30 minutes of straightening out everything with my old job, I moved on to my university and pulled out Eric's business card that had his address to Fangtasia on it, giving the college that address and straightening out my academic career and scheduling my CPA exam dates at the same time. An hour left before Eric would arrive, I decided to head downstairs and wait in the lobby. I wasn't waiting too long when I saw Eric stroll in through the front doors in all his magnificent glory.

He was dressed nicely as always, he had on a black t-shirt with a leather jacket on top of it and some very dark jeans with a silver belt buckle. I stood up and headed towards him,

"Good evening, Evelyn, I hope you slept well."

My sleep was plagued a bit by violence and death, but besides that, I guess it was restful. I smiled a bit and I think he noticed it wasn't an honest smile but he didn't say anything,

"yes, it was fine. And you?"

He half smiled as he opened my car door, "I slept like the dead." Hardy har-har, he was so comical.

Slipping in the seat, we sped off and made light conversation. "Your things have all been delivered and your condo was completely cleaned and the keys returned to the office for you. Tomorrow I will put your things in storage until we finalize your new home. Until then, you are welcome to explore the city."

I nodded, "I don't need time to settle in, I can start as soon as possible. And if you receive anything with my name on it to your office, please forward it on to me. I had to give my university a permanent address to send my degree to."

I saw his eyebrow raise slightly, "You would like to start immediately?"

"As you will come to find out, I am very adamant about things getting done as soon as possible and as effectively as possible. There is no need to waste time or money."

He smiled, "Indeed, I am gladly assured then of my decision to hire you. After you see my books for Fangtasia, I am sure you will not need to waste any time to get everything straight."

"Perfect, I planned on getting a feel for what things I would need to do tonight anyways, and there is no time like the present."

We were pulling into a back lot of a club with a bright neon red sign that read 'Fangtasia' as Eric parked his car next to an 'employees only' door. We both got out and I followed him in, passing up what seemed to be a large fridge area, some storage space, and then we went up some stairs to what I presumed was his office.

Already I could hear loud music playing that was trying to forcefully make its way into this office. I hoped beyond hope that it was not a strip club. I would be mortified if it was a strip club.

"Is my office that horrible? You look as if you are going to vomit?"

I looked at Eric and chuckled nervously, "Maybe I should have asked before, but exactly what kind of club is this anyway?"

I suppose he could sense my apprehension, so he headed for the door that lead towards the loud music, "Come take a look for yourself. I want you to meet some of the staff anyway. Do not fear, no one's going to bite."

I followed nervously and when I reached the actual interior of the club I wanted to laugh. People were dressed in a lot of Gothic-ware that looked totally inappropriate on them, some elderly couples were near the bar buying what looked to be Fangtasia paraphernalia, a few people, or creatures, stood out against the crowd who were obviously vampires and dressed nothing like all the vampire wannabes and fangbangers. So it was obviously a club to attract tourists, for people to try and appeal to vampire's sex appeal and blood lust, and for vampires to find donor's to prey on. Eric was looking at me and I let out a big sigh of relief,

"Whew, it's not a strip club." I barely heard him laughing over the loud music and smiled a bit myself. Then, I noticed a woman vampire staring at us from across the bar.

I stared at her I guess a little too long, but I thought she was very pretty and reminded me a lot of Michelle Pfeiffer, but in a fangy, paler sort of way. She was instantly before us and nodded to Eric,

"Pam, Evelyn, Evelyn, Pam. Pam is my partner here at the club, Evelyn. I suspect you will need to work closely with her as well on many occasions, as she has been working on keeping my business running when I am not around."

Surprise to me, she extended her hand and I shook it very businesslike, "It would me my pleasure to show you around. Eric, why don't you entertain the guests and I'll get Ms. Evelyn here acquainted with the club."

She already had her hand on my back and we were walking away from Eric. She paused and turned over her shoulder to Eric,

"I really approve of your choice Eric, I'm sure Bill and Sookie will be quite pleased as well."

I had no idea what she was talking about and we were walking away too fast for me to catch if Eric had responded. Pam was about the same height as me and I had noticed she had not removed her hand from my back. I was kind of shocked, as I knew she had to understand what I could do and she was not worried about her privacy being invaded. As if reading my thoughts she got in close to my ear,

"Oh I'm not like everyone else, Evelyn dear, I don't mind if you know what I'm feeling. Tell me, do you find anything interesting?"

I pulled back and looked into Pam's eyes and had a feeling I didn't want to read into her energy but I couldn't help but smile,

"I would never invade your privacy without your permission, Pam. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

She seemed to like that response and said nothing more, introducing me to the bartenders, some of the waitresses, and then we were done.

She took off in front of me, "Follow me."

We were headed back towards the way I came in, and we were back in Eric's office where the music was much quieter and it was far less busy. Pam started pulling some files out of a filing cabinet and before I knew it Eric's desk was covered in two stacks of paperwork a foot high. She turned on her heel and waved her hands at the paperwork,

"Well, that's everything. All receipts, payroll, our books where are last accountant left off, everything."

They obviously really did need an accountant full time, as the files looked messy and I was almost scared to open them. Not to be intimidated though, I just nodded with a smile.

"Eric mentioned that the $60,000 that was taken from the club was never uncovered. Do you believe it was spent or that it's stowed away in a bank somewhere?"

Pam folded her arms over her chest in thought, "We really can't be sure. Long Shadow, the vampire who took the money, didn't live ostentatiously, so I wouldn't think that he spent it. Our previous accountant couldn't track it down, so there's no need for you to worry about it now."

I would let her think I would let it go, but it would be my little side project to try and uncover the money. Like I said, detecting fraud was my thing.

"Sure. Do you mind if I start taking a look at the books so I can get out of your hair?"

Pam grinned at the comment, "Darling, you are most certainly not in my hair, and I can assure you, I wouldn't mind staying with you all night. You smell delectable, but I'm sure Eric's already told you that."

No, he hadn't but there was no need to press on the issue. I knew from that moment on that I was going to like Pam; she was straightforward, completely honest with her feelings (regardless if they were unsettling), and she seemed quite fascinating.

"Thank you, Pam, can I ask you something before you go?"

She was already headed to the door and stopped before turning the knob, "Sure thing. Shoot."

"When you touched me, you didn't happen to feel what I was feeling did you?"

She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Not at all. So it is just Eric then. Hmmm…well aren't you just full of surprises. Now I am most certain we are going to get along just fine."

She winked at me and walked out, and I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding. So I was right as well, Eric was the only one who my energy, for some reason, just seeped into. Sitting in his desk chair, I started rummaging through the files, categorizing them into little piles of work. Hours passed by as I was undisturbed. I was looking at a rather interesting transaction that something just didn't seem right about, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The music seemed to get louder and I looked up as Eric walked in a closed the door behind him.

He eyed his desk and I blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at the mess I had made,

"Sorry, I got a little carried away. Your books are just completely out of order and everything's a mess."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, seeing as it is already midnight would you like to take a break?"

Apparently I was pretty engrossed with getting the mess straightened out and then my stomach took its turn to grumble to fill the silence. I looked up at Eric and he chuckled,

"Come, I'll take you to get some food and you can return to the mess you are making shortly."

I stood up, stretched a bit, and followed him out the door. I was walking behind him and for the first time seemed to notice he had a really nice butt that fit quite well in his dark jeans. I chided myself, looking at the back of his head before he caught me off guard as we exited the building. Wow, he has some really nice hair. Damn it, what am I thinking? He's a vampire and he's my boss for crying out loud! I can't look at him that way!

He opened the door for me and I climbed in his car once more and we were zooming off, "What human food do you prefer to eat?"

"A sandwich would be fine."

He just nodded as if he knew where he was going and I paused to get my thoughts together before I asked him,

"Back in the club, Pam mentioned someone named Bill and Sookie, who are they?"

There was a brief silence after the question hung in the air and I wasn't sure if I would be answered or not.

"Sookie is the telepath I mentioned when we first met, and Bill is a vampire, her lover I presume."

He seemed so angry at mentioning their names and I wondered why but knew better and kept my mouth shut on the subject. We pulled in to a 24 hour deli, I ordered a sandwich at the drive through which Eric paid for, and we were heading back to the club. There was another burning question on my mind that I had to ask,

"Who is Kane, Eric?" Eric emitted a menacing growl and I cringed,

"Do not worry yourself with that for now. The less you know the better, and we will leave it at that." His voice was stern so I said no more on the subject.

We were back in his office not too much longer after that. I sat on the sofa in his office munching away at the food as he sat behind the mess I had made at his desk. I noticed his frustration,

"I'm sorry, I'll pick it up before I leave, and if you don't mind, I'd like to take all your files with me so I can continue to work on the books. I'd like to have everything in order as soon as possible, especially if you are going to need me for other 'projects'."

I made sure to emphasize that last word with my air quotation marks and Eric nodded, "That would be acceptable. How long do you think before my books here are back in order?"

I thought of everything I had seen and what needed to be done, "At the most a month, but I will work day and night to get them straightened out for you. You mentioned other businesses, are they as chaotically taken care of as this one?"

That seemed to get a chuckle out of him, "No, not nearly as much. The other two should be quite easy for you." I finished off my chips that came with my sandwich and noticed him watching and I couldn't help but wonder if my crunching was too loud for his vampire ears.

"If you prefer I don't eat in front of you, just let me know. I can take my food in another room."

He stood and was heading towards the door that led to the club, "It makes no difference to me. We will leave here at 3, make sure you are ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Doesn't belong to me, you know the drill. The song mentioned later doesn't belong to me either...I know it is difficult to read about someone dancing, so I'm sorry if I don't portray it properly. I once saw professional salsa dancers dance to this song, and it was HOT! It stuck with me forever, and I had to use it here! Eric's been alive for 1000 years, the man had to pick up dancing somewhere! As always, please read and review!**

* * *

Two and ½ weeks had passed by since that night and we were now in the early days of September, when the weather was finally starting to cool down a bit. I had moved into the home Eric had acquired for me, located not more than 15 minutes from Fangtasia. After I had unpacked all of my things, I went through the same routine since I started working on the club's books: wake up early afternoon, do work on the club's books, go to Fangtasia around 10 pm to look for receipts and track down invoices and paperwork that was missing, come home around 4 am and start the cycle all over again. Eric stayed out of my hair most of the time, checking in on me on occasion. Pam was a little more talkative to me and we got a few minutes to talk almost every night. She was very interesting and very kind to me, and tried to talk to me about my gift and theories on how to block it from Eric. Though since starting on the club's finances I hadn't a chance to practice on Eric and most of the time he made himself scarce around me for some reason.

It was just another normal day for me in my new career, it was around 7 pm and I was finally putting the finishing touches on Fangtasia's books. Pleased with myself in so many ways at everything I had done and discovered, I closed up the leather-bound book that was Fangtasia's financial portfolio, put my laptop in my briefcase along with the book, some CD's, and a few jump drives and gave myself a mental pat on the back. Eric would be so pleased with the news and I was excited to be delivering it to him. I had worked my ass off to impress him, and it was in that moment when everything was completely done that even though I wanted to swear Eric off like last week's laundry, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was attracted to him, but unfortunately, he didn't seem too damned interested in me. Sighing, I sat my things on my desk and got dressed, not feeling the need for business attire so I slipped on a black dress for celebrating, as I was sure tonight was a night for it.

I put on my makeup, careful with the dark eye shadow to not look overdone, and did some light curling to my hair before pulling it up on my head to hang to my shoulders. I slipped into some black satin strappy stilettos, adorned the dress with a long white gold chain necklace with a circle of diamonds on the end to sit between my breasts, and put on some matching earrings and a bracelet. I took a good look at myself and was pleased: the dress was very Marilyn Monroe style that reached right above the knee and the neckline plunged to mid-torso and mirrored the same in the back. Hopefully I could arouse some interest out of Eric tonight and get him out of the foul mood he seemed to be in ever since we arrived to Shreveport.

It was past 9 when I had finished getting ready, and I knew that Eric and Pam would be there by then. I grabbed my black leather briefcase on my way out the door and drove over to Fangtasia. Going through the employee entrance, I found Eric's office empty and was slightly disappointed. That meant I would have to go into the club to get Pam and Eric to tell them the good news. Walking out the front office door, I was pleased that the music playing was a slow and sensuous tune and I scanned the area for Pam or Eric. I couldn't find Eric anywhere, so I went towards the main entrance to see if I could spot Pam. I weaved through the crowd of grinding bodies and made it to Pam at the door.

She handed some guy back his I.D. and looked over at me,

"My my my, aren't we just looking ever so delicious tonight. What's the special occasion?"

I couldn't help but blush and smile at Pam's compliment, "I have good news to share with you and Eric. Do you know where he is?"

Pam snorted and wrinkled her nose, grasping my elbow and heading over to Eric's booth,

"Yes, he's off in the little town of nowhere chasing after Sookie."

For some reason I felt a surge of jealously. I wondered why he would need Sookie when I thought he had hired me because he thought I was more skilled than she. Not to mention Pam had filled me in all about Sookie and her boyfriend Bill, making me dislike them even more.

I wanted Pam's help, her advice, so I opened my channel to her and allowed her to feel what I was feeling.

There was no denying as we sat down across from each other in Eric's booth that she had felt my hurt, my jealously, my anger, and my disappointment surge through the grip she had briefly had on my elbow.

Her eyes seemed to register what I was feeling and I looked down at my hands that sat in my lap, no longer feeling beautiful and excited like I had earlier.

I felt Pam's finger under my chin, "Honey, don't you dare let Eric get you down. He can be kind of thick headed, and he doesn't realize what he has in front of him. Eric was ecstatic when he first met you; I couldn't make him shut up about you. Hell, he made me want to jump through hoops just to meet you."

My darker eyes met her beautiful blue eyes and I managed a small smile at that,

"Really? Then why's he going after that telepath?" I couldn't even bear to say her name I already hated her so much.

Pam leaned over the table closer to me, "Sookie's loyal to Bill, and Eric can't stand or believe that Bill is so devoted to a human. So, he's been chasing after Sookie to try to prove to himself that there's no way a vampire could ever be so devoted to a breather. In short, he's been trying to see if he could split them up."

Well, I guess that's why Eric didn't really look at me twice anymore. Sure, he was flattering and said nice things, but Eric didn't seem to believe that humans were good for more than sex, food, and apparently running his business for him. It was in my mind now, to prove to him differently and to get his mind off of the telepath.

I felt a mischievous grin plant itself on my features, "Well, I suppose he needs to be shown the light then, eh?"

Pam chuckled, "Eric likes surprises and he keeps his interest when he's thrown off his game. And that's all the advice I'm giving you tonight. I'm ready to just sit back and watch as you work your magic on him. I'm sure he won't be disappointed, gorgeous."

Pam stood up and motioned me to stand as well, "Tell me, do you like to dance?"

If there was one thing I was good at, it was dancing, as I had many years of training.

"I am a very good dancer."

Pam smiled, her fangs starting to run down, "Tell me what music you prefer and I'll give you something to move your body to and something for Eric to enjoy watching."

I thought momentarily: I would be dancing alone trying to seduce a vampire and I was in a dress. "Play me something sexy...something latin." Pam was next to the DJ in a flash and said something to him and then looked up at me and nodded, and as if right on cue, the music started and Eric walked through the front door. Pam had impeccable timing.

Thankfully, I knew the song, _El Beso Del Final_, by Christina Aguilera and walked to the dance floor as sexily as possible. I closed my eyes as a space let up on the dance floor, probably to Pam's doing, and I began to move my hips to the music. Once I started riding the rhythm, rolling my hips and spinning, I opened my eyes to find Eric on his throne, his own eyes already locked onto mine. His face was serious, in deep concentration, and I felt my heart pounding as I had never danced like this for a man. I rolled my hips again and ran my hands lightly down my body and then up my neck. I scanned Eric's body up and down and stared right at him as I trailed my hands over my throat.

I turned around so that I was no longer facing him and put my hands into the air, grinding my hips left and right to the slow beat. I felt a presence behind me and I knew it was Eric; I knew his smell and I could recognize his energy without ever touching him. He was at my back, running both his hands lightly down my sides and I leaned back into him instinctively, my raised hands coming down, one stroking the side of his face as I turned my head to look up at him. Then he quickly spun me in his arms, and the song hit a strong beat and he had me bent halfway over at the hip. His right hand gripped my waist against him, and the other trailed down from my throat to between my breasts before he had me back upright and pressed against him. I felt like I couldn't breathe and that Eric's touch was so light it made me shiver with anticipation.

He took my hand and I rested the other on his shoulder, and he led our slow dance, pushing my hips back and forth, never saying a word to me as his smoldering blue orbs stayed on mine. The song died down and was replaced with a faster tempo of a rock band and I felt Eric grasp me hard around the waist and in moments we were in his office. I couldn't say a word, as I knew Eric was feeling everything I was feeling, and so I opened myself to feel him as well. Apparently my ploy worked, as his desire matched my own, but I could tell something else was on his mind as well. I didn't know what to say and I was so relieved when Pam walked in the door and Eric released me to walk behind his desk and sit down.

Pam winked at me and leaned against the door, "Why our Evelyn here is quite the dancer, isn't she Eric?"

Eric was eying Pam as if he knew she had something to do with it, "Yes, that you are Evelyn."

He locked eyes with me again and I felt my face flush, "Thank you. I was just enjoying myself and doing a little celebrating."

I wanted to get refocused at the task on hand and get one thing accomplished before I was bombarded with a load of feelings I was not prepared to handle.

"Celebrating? And what is the occasion?"

Knowing he would ask, I opened my briefcase that was on his desk and handed him the black leather portfolio,

"Your books for Fangtasia are complete and everything is updated and in order. That in your hands is your financial portfolio for this company and these," I pulled out a large black binder, "Are your completed books." I set the binder down with a light thump and pulled out some CD's and flash drives.

Pam had joined us at the desk and was looking through the things as well, "These CD's are back up discs for all the current information on Fangtasia should anything happen to the originals. And these jump drives are all the working papers, invoices, and P.O.'s for the club, which are all backed up on the CD's as well. Everything can be tracked on your accounting software now. No more mile high stacks of paper."

I let them soak that in as Eric scanned through the portfolio and Pam delved into the binder. I gave them a few minutes as they switched and looked over everything.

Eric couldn't help but offer me a small smile, "You have done outstanding, Evelyn. I am quite impressed."

Pam put the portfolio down and nodded her head, "Yes, Evelyn, everything looks quite wonderful. Better than before I might add."

I smiled and was bursting with enthusiasm to tell them the next part. I opened my briefcase back up and held a small notebook in my hands,

"Well, that's not all. Not only are all of this company's financials finally in order, but I have located your stolen $60,000."

I handed Eric the notebook and he looked shocked, as did Pam, and they both looked at the notebook together,

"You see, it took me a bit of time to piece it altogether, but I finally did. Long Shadow had kept payroll open on employees you had fired for a few months after they had left. He was diverting the direct deposit into his own bank account, which as stupid as he was, was the same bank account he used for his own payroll. I'm assuming the old accountant wasn't noticing the money leaving through the old employees. Everything was pretty much buried in the salary account. But, the money was still there when I had checked, so I had it all transferred back into Fangtasia's account."

The room was silent as they looked through the proof I had handed them and the final bank statement which reflected the new balance of Fangtasia's account. Eric sat the book down and leaned back in his chair.

"Very impressive Evelyn. I am very glad that you were able to locate the money Long Shadow had taken from us. And as such, since we had already assumed the money would not be returned, you may cut yourself a check for the full amount and keep it for yourself. Think of it as, a signing bonus of sorts."

I think my jaw must have hit the floor because I was speechless. Was he kidding? $60,000, no way!

"Umm…thank you Eric, I really appreciate that, but you don't have to be so generous. I was just doing my job."

What was I saying, take the money and shut up!

"No, it is yours to keep, I insist upon it. I have yet to compensate you for all your troubles, and you have finished the work here before I even had you scheduled to start working, so I am quite impressed. You deserve it, and we must celebrate your job well done."

I nodded and looked to Pam, smiling at her as well, but we were interrupted when the office door opened and a blonde girl and a vampire with dark hair stepped into the office. Tension suddenly filled the air.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Next chapter...looking forward to a bit of flying and a tiny glimpse into Evelyn's troubled past as Eric & Evelyn grow closer still...**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews! My apologies for the update delay, I had a very packed week and I promise updates will come much faster. In this chapter, you'll see Pam and Evelyn grow closer as friends. The flying I promised was postponed due to some chapter rewrites. I couldn't leave Pam's wonderful, witty self out of Evelyn's life; she's just too damn lovable! I know in the most recent TrueBlood episode, Sookie seems to read the weres thoughts just fine, but from the book I remembered her having difficulty getting a clear read on them…correct me if I'm wrong, I haven't read them in over a year.

Your reviews have definitely kept me motivated! Please enjoy and as always, reviews are welcome!

* * *

Everything seemed to go quite still for a minute.

"Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Eric was out of his chair and Pam came to stand next to me quickly.

So this was Sookie, the telepath I had heard so much about that Eric had just finished visiting. The same Sookie I was trying to get Eric's mind off of. GREAT! My night had just taken a turn for the worst.

I sized Sookie up quickly, scanning her from head to toe. She was an average looking build, similar to mine, and I thought her face a little plain. Her dress, however, was laughable. She had on an all white sundress with a white cardigan on top. Who wore all white to a vampire bar? I snickered to myself a little too loudly and Pam smirked down at me with a cocked eyebrow. I'm sure she was thinking the same thing.

Sookie seemed to ignore Eric and smiled at me like a lunatic, "I don't think we've met. I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

I pasted on a fake smile, "I'm Evelyn Blackburn, Eric's accountant."

I stuck my hand out and as she shook it, I felt her energy trying to force itself inside my head. I'd never met a telepath before and didn't know how to properly block one, but I tried with all my might. I concentrated on pushing her energy right back into her. Apparently it worked, because I was suddenly overwhelmed with her feelings.

She was angry at what I had just done, confused, and jealous. Good, that's what I was hoping for. I reached to shake the hand of the vampire next to her, who had to be Bill, but she slapped my hand down before Bill could take it.

I heard Eric growl at her behavior and was glad about that at least. Bill looked a bit shocked. I was amused.

"Don't touch her Bill. What did you just do to me?" My, she sure was a little spitfire and rude to boot. No wonder Pam always looked like she'd gotten a whiff of dirty socks when she talked about Sookie.

I stepped back from her and went to stand next to Pam a few feet away,

"Well it's not nice to try and read people's mind without their permission, Ms. Stackhouse." I glared at her, letting her know I didn't like her already.

"Yes Sookie, and it's not appropriate to hit our employees either. You must play nice with Evelyn, she is quite special to us." Pam drawled and smirked proudly, running her hand over my hair. I wanted to laugh; Pam was making me feel like a prized little puppy.

Sookie looked quite shocked, then the vampire Bill broke the awkwardness and looked at Eric.

"Sookie and I have discussed what you asked of us tonight, and we will agree to go with you to Georgia as long as I don't leave Sookie's side."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what in the world Eric still wanted to use Sookie for. I looked over at Eric, wanting him to explain what was going on. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Sookie goes alone, Bill. I don't need you there...distracting her." The heat in Eric's eyes as he scanned Sookie up and down made my blood boil. I clenched my fists.

Sookie cleared her throat, "Well, I don't know how much help I can be anyways. I can read the humans for you Eric, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to tell you anything useful from the weres. Their thoughts are red and snarly, and unclear to me most the time. And if I go, Bill goes, and you have to pay me for the time I miss work."

So he WAS wanting to still use her for her gifts. Well I was thoroughly insulted; either he thought I was incapable of helping him or he was attached to Sookie. And by the look in eyes, I was pretty certain it had something to do with the latter.

I glanced at Pam again for moral support. She nodded her head so only I would see and I proceeded on my soap box,

"Eric, there's no need to trouble Ms. Stackhouse here and pull her away from work. You know I am quite capable of getting you the information you need, and I guarantee you" I made sure to look quite hardly at Sookie, "that my results will come much faster and be much more effective. I don't have difficult reading other people like Ms. Stackhouse here, my abilities aren't so limited."

Sookie glared at me, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I could feel Sookie trying to invade my thoughts again and I glared back at her, sending her as much hatred and anger as I could at her through the connection she was trying to make with me. Startling everyone in the room, including myself, Sookie stumbled backwards. She would have fallen if Bill wouldn't have caught her.

Apparently, I was learning new things about myself every day. It felt like I had punched her with my mind, and as good as that sounded, I had an enormous headache from what I had just done.

Sookie's hand was on her head and she was glaring daggers at me, "You BITCH! What the hell was that?"

I crossed my arms and smirked, "I told you it was rude to invade my thoughts without asking. You should have listened."

Pam was laughing out loud and Eric's face was hard and unreadable.

Bill bared his fangs and made a snarling face towards me. "I see you have someone else doing your dirty work for you. If you no longer need us anymore Eric, then leave Sookie and me alone."

Bill had scooped up Sookie and they were out the door in moments, closing it firmly behind them.

Eric turned to me, "I think you have some explaining to do about this gift of yours. What exactly can you do that you haven't told me about?"

I was still upset with Eric with trying to use Sookie and I didn't feel like cooperating with him,

"Well I'll guess you'll never find out if you plan on using your precious Sookie to do what I thought you hired me to do."

I don't think Eric appreciated the backtalk, and he growled at me and gripped my arms angrily. I could tell he was about to say something, but I think my feelings overpowered him at the moment and he hesitated. I felt like he thought me to be inferior to Sookie in my gifts. I had practiced becoming a better empath almost daily, and my abilities were always expanding.

He let me go and shook his head, "Pam, leave us."

"Of course, Eric. Evelyn meant no harm in her words."

He growled at Pam and as he turned to look at her, she was gone.

Eric shifted his focus back on me, removing the grip he had on my arms.

"I know your powers are unique and well developed, and that you have a better range than Sookie does. I only sought out Sookie because I was not ready to put you in harm's way again so soon."

Well that was kind of him, but I had signed up for the job in hope of something exciting to come my way. Maybe not life and death exciting, but something. I put my hand on my head, trying to still the pounding in my skull.

"Eric, I want to help you and show you that my gift can be quite useful to you. I enjoy working the business and financial side of this job, but I chose to work for you because I didn't want to be bored with that every day. You've already seen how quickly I work. Not another month or two from now and I'll have nothing to do but small day to day tasks. Please, don't overlook me. I am not completely fragile and I've been practicing on my skills more than ever since you've hired me."

He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "Evelyn, I could never overlook you. But whether you want to admit it or not, you are fragile; you are human and I cannot forget that. I do not want to lose someone as valuable as you."

There was that word again: valuable. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him, grabbing my bag and heading for the door. What a night this had turned out to be. My excitement over a job well done and getting up close and personal with Eric on the dance floor had all been ruined by a little blonde bimbo who Eric couldn't keep his eyes off of. And on top of that, she'd given me a massive headache.

"I'm going home, Eric. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was out the front door of his office as quickly as I could manage. He didn't stop me; he had no reason to keep me around. I moved through the grinding bodies on the dance floor, grateful that people seemed to shift out of the way for me. Pam was at the front door as always, and she stopped me before I could leave.

"You don't look so great. Need me to take you home?"

I shook my head and regretted the movement, wincing at the pain. "No, I'm alright. Just a really bad headache and a mouth full of this Sookie bullshit. I'll be fine."

Pam nodded and stepped to the side to let me out of the club, "I'm coming by later to check on you, so don't be surprised."

I managed a small smile and thanks as I left the club to drive home.

I was inside my house in no time, putting my bag down and kicking off my shoes. My headache was getting worse, so I headed to the kitchen to fish out some Tylenol.

Grabbing a bottle of water, I threw back a few pills and put my hands on my counter, steadying myself from the dizziness that suddenly washed over me.

When the room stopped spinning, I walked into my laundry room and took off my clothes. Looking at the dress I had worn that was now crumpled up in my laundry basket, I sighed sadly.

I had wanted things to turn out so much differently.

I suppose I was asking for too much, though. Having a job that paid extremely well and would eventually cater to my empathic abilities should be enough for me to live happily. Trying to get a man, or vampire in this case, interested in me was starting to seem like it wasn't worth the effort: especially when his eyes heated up for another woman.

Setting my jewelry on top of my folding table I pulled on a pink, mid-thigh sleep tee and let my hair down. I pinched the bridge of my nose as my dizziness hit again. Mind punching someone sure did have some residual side effects. I'd have to work out the kinks in this new development of mine in the near future.

I opted to pour myself some red wine I had in my fridge, and grabbing a bag of chocolate M&M's I had stowed away in my pantry, I snuggled into the sofa for some TV time. Or more effectively, my brain mush time.

I had gotten some laughs from a new Simpson episode as I sipped on my wine. Getting ready to play another episode I heard knocking at my front door. "Who is it?" I yelled from my spot on the sofa. Pam's voice answered and I smiled. I was grateful she cared enough to stop by. "Come in!"

"You know most people open the door for their guests." Pam stood in front of me with a hand on her hip and a small smile.

I curled my feet up underneath me and patted the sofa, "Yes, but most people don't have vampires visiting them in the middle of the night to check on their excruciating headaches."

She raised an eyebrow and sat down next to me, "Hmmm…I suppose you're right. Did that backwater blonde give it to you?"

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of wine. My headache had calmed down to a dull roar.

"In a way, yes. I've never attacked someone with my abilities like that before. I don't even know how to do it again. Usually when I use my abilities I have to keep my own feelings calm. But the mental connection with her was so strong because of her telepathy, and I was so…so damn angry it all kind of just busted out of me in the form of some mental blow."

Pam turned towards me and propped her arm up on the back of the sofa, putting her head in her hand.

"Besides her and her annoying vampire tag-a-long just being in the room, what made you so mad cupcake?"

I bit my lip and ran my hands through my hair after sitting my candy and wine on the side table.

"It's just…I feel like such a fool. I wanted Eric to notice me, I had some hope…," I sighed and rubbed my aching temples, "I guess I just wanted something I could never have. The look in his eyes when she came in the room…it's obvious, you know? I don't think he'll ever see me as anything else except for his employee with some unique talent."

Pam shook her head with a disbelieving smile on her face. She scooted to the far end of my couch and wiggled her finger at me.

"Come here gumdrop and lay down. We're going to have a long talk about vampire men and this situation you're in, and I'll make that pesky headache of yours go away."

I groaned in acceptance and laid my head down in her lap, curling up on my side. She started running her fingers over my scalp and I sighed as the pain started washing away. Having a friend of any kind to rely on right now definitely had its perks. I closed my eyes and listened to what she had to say.

"As I'm sure you know, all people smell differently to vampires. Everyone has their own unique scent, and most humans smell pretty boring to all of us. And the older a vampire is, the better their ability to pick up on unique scents from others. Take, for instance, when Eric first met you. His excitement wasn't so much because of your abilities, it was your scent."

I raised an eyebrow and popped one eye open, "Soooo Eric thinks I smell nice?"

Pam chuckled and kept running her fingers through my hair, "It's not as strong for me as it is for him since he's older, but nice is probably a huge understatement. Your scent is like some sort of food that we didn't even know we wanted, being dangled in front of us."

I smiled in amusement, "So besides the fact that you guys think I'm some juicy steak wiggling around, what's this got to do with anything?"

"Oh it has everything to do with our little Eric problem. Your abilities are a side effect of what you are, and it means you can't be entirely human. Sookie is the same way to us, and her telepathy means she isn't all human, which, in turn, makes her scent attractive to vampires as well. Because Eric is older, it affects him more. Her blood has been spilled before him and he's been strong enough to resist so far. The way he looked at her tonight that got you heated enough to mentally kick Sookie's ass, well, that wasn't because he desires her, it's because of her blood."

"Wait…first things first. What do you mean I can't be entirely human? Eric asked me what I was the first night I met him, but I didn't think anything of it then. What am I then?"

Pam twirled a strand of my hair around her finger and glanced around the room, "I don't know and Eric doesn't either. The call of your blood is different than any other species we have encountered. Mostly, you probably are human, but somewhere along the line in your family something else was mixed in. The only way for you to truly find out is to contact your family members and see if there is anyone else like you. And you'll have to face the possibility that you could have been adopted, but I do doubt that."

I took in a deep breath of air and nodded my head against Pam's leg. "Alright, and Sookie, you guys don't know what she is either?"

"Not a clue."

"So Eric doesn't want to jump her bones in the sexual sense of the word?"

"Not to my knowledge."

I grinned and stuck my hands under my head, "So if I go around giving myself paper cuts in front of Eric he'll start looking at me like that too?"

Pam laughed, "You really are oblivious darling. Eric already looks at you like that. Why do you think I sent you dancing into his waiting arms tonight, hmmm? I just like to rub it in his face how much he wants you. But he's too damn stubborn to ask for it. Hopefully, together us girls can work him to the brink and he'll finally realize what a perfect match you are for him."

"Pam the vampire matchmaker. How sweet." I laughed and she pulled on a piece of my hair.

"Don't say a word. Eric would have my hide if he knew I was conspiring against him." I looked up at her and she was all grins, that knowing twinkle in her eye shining down at me.

"Oh my lips are sealed."

"Now, what do you say about coming back in tomorrow dressed like a delicious dessert? I believe Eric hasn't been spending enough time letting you practice on your little connection you have with him. I'll let him know I'm sick of being the guinea pig and he's just going to have to get his hands dirty with you."

I smacked Pam on the thigh and smiled. I was definitely feeling much better again. Pam had a way of always making me feel like I was some gorgeous diamond that everyone wanted. And Eric was her maker; they were an inseparable pair, so I trusted everything Pam told me.

If Pam thought I could win Eric's heart, then hot damn I was going to try.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **

**Well, I suppose I made a liar of myself by promising quick updates. I am so very sorry! I beg for all my reviewers forgiveness and thank everyone of you for your kind and encouraging comments. I was working day and night on finishing my thesis for grad school and am finally finish! Now I can dedicate my time back to working on this story and will have more chapters for you shortly. Again, thank you for your reviews and here's presenting the next chapter...**

* * *

I woke up the next day in my bed, tucked beneath my covers with a note on the pillow next to me. I remembered falling asleep on Pam, so she must have been kind enough to put me in my own bed.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I yawned and grabbed the note, taking a glance at the clock. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon. Stretching and sitting up, I read Pam's curly handwriting:

_I found some clothes in your closet I think you should wear tonight. They would be perfect for an evening flight to the river. Be at the club by 6:30 pm. Eric's usually an early riser._

_Kisses,_

_Pam_

I jumped out of bed to see what Pam had thought appropriate for taunting Eric. On the chair next to my dresser was my dark gray spaghetti strap dress with a wide, dark maroon silky empire waist tie.

It was a very "flowy" dress that reached mid-thigh and would be perfect for the weather. Pam had also set out a pair of my dark grey ballet flats to accompany the dress.

I would be even shorter than Eric without my heels, but if she was suggesting I ask him to fly me over to the riverside, flats were probably more appropriate.

I showered and threw on a robe, heading to the kitchen for my meal. Deciding on a bowl of soup, I heated up the can and turned on the TV. My channel was tuned in to CNN, and I quickly changed the program to something more positive.

After the discussion with Pam on my humanity, I decided to give my older a sister a call. She was, without a doubt, the only family member I could speak to without causing a scene.

The phone rang a few times and she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Katy it's me."

"Evie? Oh my God, how are you?"

"I'm fine, fine. Look, Katy, I really need to talk to you about something. And I need you to talk to mom and dad about this as well, and see what you can find out."

I proceeded to tell my sister of my whereabouts and working at Fangtasia and of what Pam had told me. She had promised me she would look into it and see if our parents knew anything about our background or if there were other occurrences of empaths in the family.

After the conversation, eating my soup, and getting fully dressed (hair, makeup, and all) I hopped into my car by 6:00 PM. Since there might be traffic, I wanted to give myself plenty of time to arrive at the club.

I walked in the club only to find Ginger setting up the chairs and tables. "Hey there Evelyn, fancy seeing you here so early." I smiled and approached her from a distance, "Yeah, a bit earlier than usual. Has Eric come in yet?"

Ginger paused and then smiled blankly, "I'm not sure. He might be in his office." I smiled back at Ginger, my heart clenching at her underweight state and the blank, confused look in her eyes. I averted my eyes and tried to clear my head, heading up to Eric's office.

I opened the door and found Eric at his desk, looking over some paperwork. His eyes immediately shifted to me and scanned me over.

"Evelyn, you're here early. Pam told me you weren't feeling well after last night, so there is no need for you to work today."

I could instantly feel his tenseness and read in his eyes that he was keeping me at a distance. After I walked out last night, he probably wasn't sure how to talk to me.

I sighed and approached the front of his desk, "I wanted to thank you for watching out for me. I overreacted last night and I realize now what you were trying to do. I'm sorry for getting so cranky. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Eric put away his papers in his desk and leaned back in his chair. I could tell his mood was shifting and he was relaxing a bit.

"Water under the bridge. Now, I got an interesting message from Pam when I awoke about how upset she is that you've been using her to practice your skills on, and I've not been around to help. I do believe I've been neglecting my duties."

I smiled softly and shrugged, "Well, I've been busy getting your finances straight, so no worries. I would, however, like to start working with you on my abilities. Are you too busy tonight?"

Eric smirked and moved from his chair to stand over me, "I'm completely yours for the evening. And what's the best environment for you to work with this talent of yours?"

Thankfully Pam had suggested the riverside, as being in nature calmed me the most. "In Shreveport, I'd say our best bet would be the riverside. I work best in nature, where there aren't people to distract me."

Smiling, Eric grabbed me around the waist, "Hold on tightly, then."

Before I could ask, Eric had us out of the club and into the air.

I felt my heels no longer pressing into the ground and my dress picking up with the wind. I turned to look at where we were going and tightened my hold on the arms he had securely around me, leaning even closer into him as we floated through the air.

The night sky was so beautiful, and as he took us higher I noticed we were over a huge body of water, the night stars and the moon glistening on the surface. Never could a human imagine what flying felt like: to be weightless, to feel safe and secure, and to freely roam wherever you pleased.

I closed my eyes with the rush of feelings and leaned my head against Eric's shoulder, not wanting to forget the feeling.

My feet hit solid ground gently, and I felt Eric step away from me. I gazed around at the beautiful sight of the river and trees surrounding us. Taking a deep breath, I suddenly felt calmer.

Turning to Eric I pointed at a patch of soft grass, "Alright, sit please and we will get started."

Eric obeyed, casually stretching his legs out and leaning on his palms. I sat down next to him, unsure of where to start.

"So, you did not tell me. What did you do to Sookie in the office last night?"

I shrugged picked at a piece of grass on the ground, "I really don't know, Eric. The more I seem to use my powers the stronger they are becoming. I've always wanted to believe that I could develop my powers into something more. Plus, it was easier on Sookie to mentally strike her like that since she was already building a connection with me from her telepathy."

I could not take the burning look in his blue eyes so I looked away, "And don't hold me to this, but doing that gave me another idea."

I was hesitant to tell him my idea, not wanting him to laugh in my face. I felt his hand caress my shoulder and I shivered, "What is this idea of yours?"

I cleared my throat, "Well, seeing as how you are nearly immune to my form of glamour and that my energy just seems to seep right into you, I was thinking that maybe I could use you as a channel, you know? Maybe, if we could try it and you wanted to, I could allow you to feel what energy and feelings I'm picking up from other people, particularly vampires, who it might be very difficult for me to actually make contact with, as opposed to you."

I didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try. "You are a very intelligent woman, Evelyn, and I think the idea merits exploration. Though, there will be times that I need you and I cannot be there to make said contact, you understand that?"

I nodded roughly, gazing into his beautiful godlike face and feeling a fire start to ignite in my belly, "Of course I do. And I can't guarantee it will work. I still have to figure out how to shut myself off from you so you aren't bombarded with my energy and anothers in the instance that I tried to use you as a channel."

Eric's cool hand was on the side of my face and I knew he must have been able to hear my heart skip a few beats, "then let us practice on closing this connection. I see no better way to spend my evening than touching you all night long."

If Eric could glamour me, I would have accused him of it right then and there. But obviously, he couldn't, so the holding of breath, the flush I felt all over my body, and the fire in my stomach was all because Eric was apparently a very sexy, seductive vampire, and he needed no glamour to make women fall at his feet.

"Alright, so I'm just going to hold your hand and I'm going to be silent and concentrate. If, at anytime, even for the smallest moment, you feel me stop projecting into you, let me know."

He slid his hand out and nodded and I grabbed hold of his large hand in my smaller one. I closed my eyes and let my power take over. I concentrated, letting it guide me and speak to me. When I first learned to block many years ago, I had found holes, gaps if you would, in my energy. So this time, I was looking for something similar.

In my mind's eye I could see the energy flowing out of me, but I couldn't find the source in myself. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack; things were swishing around and the hole was probably so small that it would take hours to find the source of the leak. But strangely, I found no hole and nothing out of the ordinary.

Finally it hit me. I opened my eyes slowly to avoid nausea and found that Eric was still looking at me with my hands in his.

"Find anything interesting over this past hour?" I quirked an eyebrow; it was easy to lose track of time when working with supernatural powers.

"You know, there isn't anything wrong with me. There's something wrong with YOU."

He squeezed my hand a bit and smirked, "So you've given up already and are blaming this on me?"

I chuckled a bit at his arrogance, "I don't accidentally seep into any other vampires mind, except YOURS. So it's you who needs to block ME out, not the other way around. That's why you're nearly immune to me. I don't know if it's because of your age or…something else, but you have to do this, not me."

Eric was silent for a few minutes and then loosened his tight grip on my hand, "Alright, but I've no knowledge of the workings of energy and blocking. Instruct me on what I must do."

I reached for his other hand and he handed it over, "I'm going to connect with your energy, and you are probably going to feel me trying to push into you, most likely through our hands. It is generally very slight with most people, but Eric you are different, so it may feel forceful. Don't try to push back, just allow me in, alright?"

He nodded slightly, "So after you connect with me, then what?"

"Then I'm going to guide you. It's going to be like following a light and I'm going to help you look through your energy and find if you have a hole that needs to be plugged, metaphorically speaking."

He smirked, "OK, whatever you say Mistress Evelyn, on with the commanding."

I closed my eyes to concentrate, "close your eyes, Eric."

I waited, and gently pushed my energy into our connection and felt his automatic reaction to resist and then his slow acceptance of me as I reached into his energy. What a ride I was on, that was for sure. Eric was a vampire full of power, strength, bloodlust, anger, sexuality, and arrogance, and his energy radiated that in waves. It was like being on a roller-coaster.

I snickered and concentrated, "Alright, just follow me around in your mind's eye."

"Are you the green light?" I couldn't help but laugh. This really sounded silly.

"Green means go, right, so come on." I started searching his energy for needed patchwork and found an area that looked to be pretty large, like the size of a fist.

I cracked one eye in confusion and saw that once again, our energy was visible to my physical eyes. The large hole in his energy was right over his heart, and I couldn't help but stare up into his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, and I couldn't help but continue to stare as I instructed him further.

"Now, focus on my energy that you see and imagine that the energy is getting larger and larger until it fills the gap."

I encouraged him with my own feelings as much as possible as I watched the hole complete itself.

His eyes shot open, "I can no longer feel you."

We both seemed to mirror one anothers smiles,

"You are so very impressive, Evelyn."

I felt my cheeks blushed and I squeezed his hands back, "Thank you. And now, for a quick test I want you and try to refocus your energy again and open it up to me. Do you think you can do that?"

"I most certainly will try." So he closed his eyes and did as instructed and minutes later he announced that he could feel what I was feeling once again, and with further instruction, he re-closed the connection.

"Voila! So we've fixed a problem and we've discovered that it is in fact YOU who has been hiding out his powers."

I released his hands and leaned back on my palms, "I do not believe it is entirely me. I am most certain this was no gift of mine until I met you."

"Well then now you can thank me, and who knows, with my gifts developing, maybe we will be able to project to one another without touching. It could be quite useful to communicate with you over a distance; of course, it would probably be no further than we could make eye contact."

"You seem quite confident in your powers." He folded his arms behind his head and laid on the ground, staring at me all the while.

I shrugged and stood up, looking out into the night, "I've no reason not to be. Just yesterday I realized I could strike someone with my energy. If I practice, I believe I can develop that to protect and defend myself. I doubt that a strong Viking vampire like yourself will always be in the vicinity to rescue me from everything that goes 'bump' in the night."

I smiled at him over my shoulder and continued, "And now I've discovered someone that I can share my gift with and someone that believes I'm worth something. You've no idea how that makes me feel."

I wrapped my arms around myself, my past struggles unwillingly flashing before my eyes: my mother beating me for what I could do, hating me for invading her feelings and punishing me day in and day out and my father encouraging her, occasionally joining in with a belt or liquor bottle.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and I was suddenly back in reality, not having realized that I was silently crying.

"What is it that haunts you so?"

I sighed uncontrollably and leaned into Eric's chest, fighting with myself over what to say.

"Only a past I'd rather forget. I apologize for ruining the mood; I did not mean to cry, I do not want you to think that I am an emotional wreck. As an empath my emotions can be…overwhelming sometimes."

He squeezed his arms around me, "I've not known you as long as I wish I did, but I can tell you are not a weak human, Evelyn. I know that whatever it is that brings tears to your eyes must have caused you great pain. I knew that from the moment you stormed away from me when I tried to glamour you that you are fearless, strong, intelligent, highly gifted and incredibly beautiful. When I killed three men in your home, it did not faze you and you shed no tears like many other female humans would have. When you are ready to tell me what it is that brings such a strong woman like yourself to tears, I will be here to listen."

I slid my hands over his and leaned into his broad, comforting chest, "Thank you. I appreciate that. I'm sure we all have demons that haunt us. And hey, I didn't cry for those men because I didn't know them or their life stories. Trust me, I'm a crier most of the time."

I turned around and playfully smiled up at him. He chuckled, "You don't strike me as the type."

I tried to keep the mood drifting away from more serious thoughts and chuckled, "Oh I definitely am. My abilities make me especially sensitive to others. When attackers or murderers are killed, I hardly flinch. But if I see or hear the stories about innocents being hurt, kidnapped, raped, or murdered, I cannot handle it. Hell, even sappy Hallmark commercials on television choke me up."

He outright laughed and I rolled my eyes at him playfully.

He scooped me up in his arms in a bridal carry and had us in the air before I knew what hit me. "Jesus Christ, Eric! Give a girl some warning."

He just smiled, "Flying usually clears my head, perhaps it will do the same for you."

My heart fluttered at his kindness and I stared up into his handsome face.

"Eric?"

"Yes, beautiful one?"

"Do you remember your life as a human?"

There was a silence and then after a long minute, "Of course."

"Were you really a Viking then?"

He answered quickly this time, "Yes, long ago when I lived in Sweden, my native country."

I raised my eyebrows, "Then just as I suspected, you do make one very striking Viking, but I'm sure you already knew Mr. Sheriff of Area 5." I couldn't stop the silly smile that formed when I told him that but he just mirrored that smile.

"But coming from you somehow seems different. I must say though, I am surprised that you are not afraid of me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek, "You are a man first, Eric and a vampire second. I do not fear you because I believe you are a man of honor and loyalty, and a vampire with the strength to protect that honor and gain respect from those around you. The only thing I fear from you, is that you would never consider allowing a human into your life. But, I am determined to change your mind."

Eric's eyes seemed to be taken by surprise for a moment and then his steely eyes were staring into my darker orbs, "Really? And how do you plan to do that, my pet?"

I snaked an arm around his neck and leaned up towards him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I wish I were able to update sooner like I had planned, but my grad classes are just overwhelming me. I am by no means finished with the story, and I have about another 20 pages already written, so I will try to get them edited and up quickly for your reading pleasure. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers that are still following the story. I hope you are enjoying the direction in which the story has headed, and I promise Eric/Evie goodness soon. I'm trying to pace their relationship and make it believable. **

**This chapter should give you more of a glimpse into Evie's life, while also initiating the bond that is going to bring Evelyn and Eric even closer. Enjoy! **

* * *

Once we arrived back at Fangtasia, Eric carefully planted me on the ground and I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much, I really enjoyed that."

His cool hand caressed the side of my cheek, "Anything for a beautiful woman like you."

I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks and took a step back from him, "Thanks, again. Eric, if you don't mind, I'd like a few days away from Fangtasia if that's alright with you? I have some things I need to get done and I'm a bit burnt out from working day and night. Do you think you could do without me for a bit?"

"That seems perfect. We will head out to Georgia a week from tonight, so you can use that time to relax a bit and get prepared. I'll have Pam stop by your place in the next couple days and give you all the details so you can pack the proper attire."

"How long will we be gone?"

"I don't anticipate that it should take longer than 5 or 6 days. I'll tell you all the details later, but not out here." He glanced around as if to accentuate his point that we were outside and I nodded, "Alright then, well I guess I'll see you later."

...

The next day was so wonderful, not having to wake up early or rack my brain trying to put numbers in order. I woke up a bit past noon and stretching my limbs began to make my plans for the next few days. I wanted to do some shopping and buy a load of brand new clothes, shoes, and accessories and take myself out somewhere nice for dinner. Working around vampires caused your daily eating cycles to be a bit messed up and so I was a bit starved for a meal that wasn't take out or alcohol. With $60,000 now in my bank account and promises of much more from my work with Eric, I wasn't about to deprive myself of things I'd always wanted. Plus, there was a bit of danger in the work I'd be doing, so who was to say that I'd be around to worry about retirement. Even though I was an expert at accounting, when it came to my own finances, I preferred spending for things I liked or wanted rather than erring on the side of conservative.

So, dressed in casual shopping clothes, I headed out to the nearest galleria and began doing my financial damage. I had no idea what Eric would want me to wear to Georgia, so I bought a variety of outfits. I shopped at stores I could never afford, like Neiman Marcus and those expensive beautiful boutiques all over gallerias, and yes, I even indulged in some fine jewelry. I bought stylish business suits, business casual attire, formal dining wear, casual dining wear, casual everyday clothes, a formal dress, a few cocktail dresses, some sexy casual evening clothes, and lots of beautiful lingerie and sleepwear from Victoria's Secret and Frederick's of Hollywood. Whenever Pam told me what I would need, I would most definitely be ready.

After a nice solitary dinner in a quiet restaurant, I found myself back at my new condo unloading all of the bags from my car when suddenly I felt the air around me change. It was as if my powers were speaking to me, letting me know that someone else's energy was in the air interfering with my own. I shuffled for my cell phone in my purse as I locked my car and nearly bolted for the safety of my home. As I had already made a few trips inside the house, I easily bolted through the door and had it locked swiftly behind me. The presence outside felt strangely familiar and it rocked me to my core. I leaned against my front door, panting and trying to slow my pulse. Unexpectedly there was a knock on my front door and I bounced off of it in fear.

Slowly, I gained the courage to peek through the peep hole on my door and was so shocked I nearly passed out: it was my father.

"What do you want?" I found my voice squeakier than normal and not as steady as I would have liked as I waited for a reply.

"Darling, I just want to talk to you. I haven't seen you in years and I've just been worried about you."

My instincts told me not to open the door, but it was my father and as much as I hated him, I couldn't bring myself to keeping him locked outside. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it, staring into the dark eyes of my father, who towered over me a good 5 or 6 inches. My father was a good looking man with dark eyes, dark hair streaked with grey, and a toned physique, but past that beautiful exterior was an ugly monster inside.

He attempted to hug me but it was awkward to say the least and when he let go he closed the door behind him. "This is a beautiful place you got here Evie. Took me a bit to find you, but that old boss of yours back in Dallas told me this was the new address you were receiving your mail at, so I had to come over and see ya. Katy said you've been asking some questions about your freakish talent, and I thought I'd remind you just what I think about those little things you can do. "

He was strutting about my condo picking things up here and there and setting them back down. Regardless if it was my father, my personal information was my own, and I'd have to have a little talk with my ex boss and probably some attorneys. And as soon as I could, I would give my sister a call and see exactly what my dad had told her, and why he thought it necessary to visit me in person.

"Is there something I can do for you? I'm really tired and not much in the mood for chit chat."

He turned around and glared at me, "Now Evie, I come all the way out here to see ya, congratulate you on graduating, tell you a little bit about your family history, and look at how ya treat me. Ready to kick me out already, I thought your mom and I taught you better than that."

I scowled at him and stuck my chin out, "I don't need your thanks or congratulations you monster. You don't deserve to speak to me." I should have been keeping a more careful watch on him, but I was too angry, and I never saw him pick up one of my vases as he swung it towards the side of my face. It connected with my jaw and I stumbled backwards towards the door, trying to keep conscious. I pulled my phone back out trying to call anyone I could, but he swatted it across the room and was back on me. The vase didn't shatter when it hit my face, so he took another swipe at my side this time and I fell to my knees gasping for breath,

"You will not talk to me like that. After all I've done for you, helping put you through college. You will not raise your voice with me, young lady."

The only thoughts running through my head were that my father was an abusive son of a bitch who deserved to die and would get what was coming to him. A kick to the ribs put me completely on the floor and I could feel wetness trickling down the side of my cheek.

He was on top of me then, one hand in my hair and the other cocked and ready to punch, "You are a disgrace to my family, Evie. I've heard of where you're working, at some vampire bar, and probably strutting yourself around and selling your body out to those demons. There has not and there will never be another freak of nature in our family like you. God only knows why you turned out so weird." His fist burned like fire on my jaw, and I felt my world start to narrow.

"I'll be back Evie, you can bet on that. And since it seems you're doing so well here, I don't think you'd mind if I took a little of that money you owe me from what I threw away for you to go to college and then come here and waste it."

The weight eased off my chest and through one eye I saw him grab my pocket book inside my purse and empty it of the $600 I had in there. He stood over me, glaring down and I scowled up at him, "Fuck you."

He smiled a most terrifying smile, "I'll see you soon sweet pea," and the last thing I saw was his foot coming at me.

...

It must have been the next day that I woke up, broken and bleeding on the foyer of my condo floor with the light of the day shining through the glass panes on my front door. I shifted, trying to get up and wanted to collapse in pain again. By the brightness of the sun, I assumed it was probably after two or three, and I knew that either today or the next Pam would be over. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I sure as hell didn't want to show anyone what I looked like, as I was sure I looked horrifying. Glad that I had gotten my car locked and all my bags inside, which were still sitting in my foyer, I reached up to lock my front door and gasped in pain at the motion.

Picking myself up from the floor I made it to the sitting chair in my foyer and just sat there, catching my breath before I tried to make it to the guest bathroom and bedroom that was two doors down the hall. I felt like I sat there for hours, and I may have, and then I finally gathered the strength to hobble to the bedroom and sit on the bed. I was in so much pain it was nearly unbearable: some ribs had to be broken, my jaw was undoubtedly broken, and there was blood dried in my hair and face. I must have looked a wreck but I didn't want to check. I felt that tug of sleepiness that accompanied a mild concussion and fell back into the darkness in the guest bedroom.

...

Unfortunately, Pam chose to be impatient with coming over, that, or Eric told her to check on me and give me instructions. I wanted neither, and as I heard her banging on my door grow louder and louder and her voice raise calling my name I tried to block it out. The banging had woke me up in the middle of the night, and so I drug myself to the adjoining bathroom to relieve myself and caught a glance at myself in the mirror. I really hoped Pam thought I was gone or something, but that was probably wishful thinking. I really was a wreck.

Boy oh boy, how was I going to go to Georgia, how was I going to face people like this, how was I going to survive…As I saw my face swollen and black, green, and blue with a lot of red mixed in I started to sob. My knees buckled and I couldn't stop the tears. I never cried often, but when I did I was hurt…deeply hurt. Both the physical and mental pain was unbearable and I unhinged, wrapped my arms around myself on the floor and just cried. "Evelyn?"

Pam's hand was resting on my back lightly and I just continued to cry even harder. I faintly heard Pam talking on her cell phone, "Get over here immediately, Evelyn's been attacked."

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're going to take care of you." I felt Pam leave my side and watched as Eric took her place. He must have flown at top speed to get to my place so fast.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I tried to turn my face away from him but he just squatted down right in front of me.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was abnormally hard and I could hear the anger surfacing. I managed a glance up into his eyes and didn't know if I could tell him; too ashamed to let him know what type of family I came from. I continued to sob and covered my face with my hands. I felt his arms gently wrap under my knees and behind my back, gasping at the pain in my ribs as he did. He laid me back down on the bed and sat next to me. "

Why did you not call me, Evelyn? When did this happen?"

I sucked in a breath and stopped crying, "I tried to call but he knocked my phone away…" I wrung my hands a bit and avoided Eric's gaze, "It happened last night, when I got back from doing some shopping. He was waiting for me…I shouldn't have answered the door."

I felt his fingers under my chin gently pulling my eyes to his, "Why have you not called me since? You are not safe here, and you have lost a great deal of blood. If I had not sent Pam and she had not seen the blood all over your foyer, you could be dead from a concussion or blood loss."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I only came to shortly, and I couldn't see my phone anywhere. I've been knocked out on the floor until this afternoon and just came back around when Pam was beating my door down."

Pam reached out and examined my head, "Evelyn, who did this?" I suppose they wouldn't stop inquiring, so I had to tell them no matter how horrible it was.

"My father stopped by for a visit." It was all I needed to say and it was all I could say as my jaw was in immense pain. I could never form the words and tell them how I'd dealt with it before, how my father repeatedly hit me and how he enjoyed every bit. Pam and Eric exchanged looks and I knew they were communicating with each other. I could never kill my father as much as I wanted to, but if he just turned up dead somehow, then he was getting what he deserved.

Pam stroked my head again, "You take care, little one. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

I nodded and winced and then she was gone. Eric seemed to get closer to me, "I want you to drink from me Evelyn; it will help you heal."

With the soaring pain in my head I wasn't about to argue and nodded. He bit into his own wrist and held it to my mouth, and taking his wrist in my hands I latched on, drinking his surprisingly sweet blood down my throat. I sucked harder for more as I felt my pain easing and I heard him groan, but I just wanted the pain gone so I continued to suck harder. When I felt like I was no longer in pain, I licked at the wounds one last time and released his wrist.

I saw the wounds quickly close and I looked up at him, his fangs completely down and his eyes lit with a hungry passion.

"Rest for a bit, and then we will get you cleaned up." He stroked the side of my face and stood to leave, and I smiled up at him. After he left, I turned on my side and tried to get a little sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please, please, please don't murder me for being so slow. I will bow down and grovel at the feet of all my readers for forgiveness. Please don't chase me with pitchforks and poke me in the butt...someone's already been doing that for you...*cough* Jamberine *cough, cough.* Maybe you guys won't completely hate me...I have written 35 more pages and so I will be updating soon again. (Not sure who all I replied to with apologies that I lost the files with the chapters I had prewritten and was too angry and frustrated to rewrite) ****Hope you guys enjoy and hope it is what you might expect from Eric & Evie...Enjoy the nakedness while it lasts...it won't be coming back around for a bit...mwuahahaha... ****Woohoo! Smut to ensue in later chapters...yummmy...mmmm...drooool. :P Plus, let's just say Evelyn really needed some time to recover from last chapter and she's doing GREAT now! haha :P  
**

**As always, none of this belongs to me, blah, blah blah. ENJOY and PLEASE R/R! It keeps me going and inspired to update. :) I know this chapter is super short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys immediately to let you know that I am still very alive and am still working on this story. Thank you to everyone who is hanging in there with me!  
**

* * *

When I finally woke back up, I felt immensely better. I pushed myself to sit up in bed and noticed that my ribs were no longer sore and my face didn't feel like it was twice its normal size. I yawned and stretched, running my hands over my face and hair before grimacing in disgust. Blood must have dried into my hair because it was crusty, icky, and getting tangled in my fingers. I definitely needed a shower.

Eric's superb hearing must have let him know that I was moving about, because he appeared next to me instantly. I smiled at him somberly, remembering why he had visited me in the first place. "Hey."

His eyes scanned over my face and body before he reached out to touch my cheek, "How do you feel?" I leaned into his touch, staring back into his concerned eyes as I reached up to wrap my fingers around his hand. "Much better, thank you. Dirty and bloody, but better."

He rubbed his thumb along my cheek before pulling his hand out of my grasp, "You have been asleep for nearly a day, I'd imagine you would like to get cleaned up." I nodded and hummed in agreement, picking up some strands of my hair, "If this is any indication, then I'd like to think a shower is in order."

Within seconds, I was in Eric's arms and up the stairs to my large master bathroom. Eric sat me gently on the edge of my sink while he started the water in the glass walk-in shower. I took the time to turn my head to look into the mirror, noticing that I no longer looked as if I had just been beat senseless, but that didn't mean that the wound in my heart wasn't still fresh. I looked back at my hands in my lap; as if examining my nails would make the memory go away. "Thank you Eric, for helping me. I know it is not a small gesture to share your blood."

Eric was in front of me, one of his large hands under my chin, "I promised you my protection, did I not?" Even though he had my head raised I lowered my eyes, "Yes, but I hadn't hoped I would need it for this. I am ashamed that you had to come and see me like this at all. I'm not quite proud of where I come from, as you might guess."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." His hand traced down my neck gently before he leaned in close to me, "now, come and let me help wash you." I raised my eyebrows, not realizing he had intended on seeing me naked. His shirt was over his head in an instant…I hadn't intended on seeing _him_ naked either.

"Look Eric, you don't have to help me, I can do it myself." I jumped off the counter to help myself, but he was already unbuttoning his jeans. Jesus this man was anxious to get his clothes off.

He stopped momentarily to pick up a strand of my hair, "You've dried blood all over you and it's soaked in your hair, which is quite long. I am an expert with blood, of course, so I find no one better to help you than me. So remove your clothes so I can help your stubborn self or I'm going to have to remove them myself."

I think he wanted to take my clothes off himself, as I saw his fangs extend and his eyes flash. I sighed in defeat and scurried to shuck my clothes off and onto the floor, feeling incredibly exposed and self conscious. Yes, I had pranced around in a nightgown in front of him before, but only because I was attacked after taking a shower. This was entirely different.

I didn't let my eyes wander to him so as soon as my clothes were off I walked into my shower. I wanted to shower so badly, and if Eric wanted to _help _then I couldn't very well overpower him with my human strength to get him to leave. Wasn't I trying to get the man to notice me anyhow? _Yes, but not as a sex object! _I growled at my conscious and knew the angel on my right shoulder had a point.

When I stepped into the heat of the shower, I immediately sighed in relaxation. I loved showers, so I had the three walls of the shower all adorned with sprayers so you could enjoy the water from any direction, and it was big enough to fit four people. Kind of like a miniature car wash, I thought, smiling to myself. With Eric's enormous self, I was suddenly glad for the extra space as I heard him step in and close the door behind him.

I kept my back to him while I scrubbed my body with soap, and soon after I felt him washing out my hair with water, before grabbing my shampoo and starting to scrub at it. He really wasn't lying; he was planning on helping me wash out the days-old blood in my hair. I loved having my hair played with, so it was quite relaxing as he started working the blood out of my scalp. I felt my eyes closing and without thinking, I leaned back into his touch and his broad chest. I thought he would take advantage, but he kept scrubbing my scalp and I felt my knees weaken at the relaxation. He was always supporting me it seemed, as if he knew when I was ready to collapse and then he was there, an arm snug around my waist holding me up.

"You know, without the blood, your hair is quite beautiful."

He was rinsing it out for me now, and when my wavy strands of hair were weighed down with water it sat right above the small of my back. Eric was running his fingers through it, letting me stand back on my own as his hands grazed over my shoulders and back. "Thank you. I appreciate your help. Am I as good as new now?"

His hands trailed to rest low on the sides of my hips and as I still refused to face him, I had no idea if he was checking me out or if he was thinking about the next best way to sale Fangtasia paraphernalia.

"Yes, I suppose you are." It was probably the best opportunity to take advantage of the situation: we were both naked and wet, alone, in my shower, but yet, I wasn't quite ready to jump Eric's bones. I still wanted him to see me as Evelyn, and not just some piece of ass. My conscious had thoroughly reminded me that being a sex object was not on my list of priorities.

I reached to turn off the shower when I was sure that I felt that familiar tug on my energy I got from doing a reading. I realized that as Eric removed his hands from my waist, he must have felt what I was feeling, because I heard him open the door to get out. I waited a moment and turned to step out of the shower as well, catching a view of Eric's naked back side as he reached for a towel. Dear Lord, that vampire had the ass of all asses, strong thick legs and a back rippling with muscles. I feared I was salivating and quickly grabbed my green silk bath robe, throwing it on and pulling my hair into a towel.

Eric had a towel around his waist and was reaching for his clothes. For some reason, I felt as if my rejection had hurt him in some way. I walked back up to him and put my hand on his back,

"Do you know why Eric? Why I feel this way?"

He turned around and his face was blank, "And what way is that, Evelyn?"

I huffed, this time our roles reversed as I ran my hand along his cheek, grazing the rough stubble there,

"You know how I feel about you, and so you must know that I'm not some piece of meat to be had…Hopefully, I am at least your friend by now Eric, and hopefully you know that you could trust me with your life. And though I've not known who you are for long, and I don't know what you've been through to make you who or what you are, I still know that there is some reason why only you and I can connect with one another, and there is a reason why we can share my gift. I want there to be something here," I raised my hand and covered it over his heart, "before there is anything else."

Eric's blue eyes seemed even bluer as he stared down at me and covered his hand over my heart, "Perhaps in time, Evelyn."

A smile spread across my face and I stood on my toes to capture his lips. His arms were already around me, lifting me to him as his tongue found mine and the kiss deepened. A vampire with 1,000 years of experience kissing was without a doubt the best kisser the world had probably ever known. I swore that if I was the fainting type, I'd have fainted every time his lips trailed mine. I felt something hard pressing into my stomach and knew it was time for the kiss to end before things got out of control and before my entire speech was worthless. With all the strength I could muster, I pulled off his lips and took two steps back for good measure.

"Good God's Eric, you should be given an award for that mouth."

He chuckled and was clearly restraining himself on behalf of my little speech.

"If you would only let me show you what other things I could do with my mouth."

A fire burned in my lower belly and I got a hold of myself as I walked out the door, stopping by Eric to place my hand on his arm with a cocky grin planted on my lips,

"Perhaps in time, Eric."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Taaakkkee THAT! KA-RA-TE- ! *does karate chop* Lol, I'm way too hyper and I couldn't wait another minute to post. Think of it as, I'm making up for lost time!

This one isn't super long either, but it finishes out the scene at Evie's place so I can introduce some new stuff next chapter...Hope you guys didn't forget the plot line, haha, because it's referenced again in this chapter and I know I was so super slow to update that you may have forgot what the point of this story was besides thinking about lovely Northman, :P . Please enjoy and please please review after you read! After my last update I had a gazillion hits and no one reviewed! I was so sad *sniffle*...You can leave reviews even if you don't have an account if you want to do it anonymously, please please please just gimme feedback. It really keeps me going even if you tell me you hate my story, it will make me work that much harder to make it better!

Please enjoy and remember, if I owned Eric Northman, I wouldn't be sharing him! :P haha. And if I did own him and I announced it publicly that I owned him, I'm pretty sure I'd be punished severely. bahahah! Ok, onwards with the story! Dun, dun, dun! **(Reposted this chapter since I realized some words got cut off from my original word document after I transferred it to the site )

* * *

Thankfully, Eric didn't murder me for mocking him, and as I dressed into some red pajama shorts and a white camisole, I dried my hair a bit and then lay down on my plush living room sofa. As there was no sign of Eric while I completed these small tasks, I just turned on my television to a Lord of the Rings marathon and stared at the picture.

Moments later, Eric strolled in completely dry and dressed, with a bottle of blood in his hands, and wearing nothing but a very nice fitting pair of jeans. He didn't say anything, but instead just lifted my legs up, sat down and then put my legs across his lap.

When he started stroking my ankle with one finger mindlessly as he drank his blood, I almost choked on the air.

"Well I originally sent Pam here to talk to you about our trip to Georgia, and as she is currently…indisposed, I need to go over some details with you."

I nodded my head and took my attention away from the television. I could only imagine what Pam might be doing, or who she might be looking for. Good riddance if she found him.

"We will leave together in four days by way of Anubis air. We will travel at night and it shouldn't take us longer than two hours once we leave Shreveport airport to get to our hotel in Atlanta. Once we arrive, we must go straight to Adam, the sheriff of Atlanta, and express our gratitude for being allowed into his city. You will play the part of my business partner and we will talk briefly, but it should not take long." Eric paused to make sure I was paying close attention and so I waved him on.

"The next night, we are traveling to an underground club to collect information. We do not want anyone suspecting our purpose there, and so I will need you to be in a disguise, of sorts, to help me get close to the targets. I wanted Pam to explain all of this to you, and she brought some clothes for you to fit the part, as I will need you to pose as a willing blood donor to be my meal for the night."

I actually choked on the air this time.

After sputtering for a few seconds I cleared my throat, "Your meal? I'm no walking hamburger mister, and I'm really not too fond of the idea that I'm going to be toted around like some snack pack."

Eric's jaw tightened, "I won't _actually_ have to feed from you as you are so opposed to it, but it's the only way I can be close enough to you to point out the targets without raising suspicion."

Staring at the side of his face I rolled my eyes. Who put the words in my mouth that I was opposed to him nibbling on me? I think I said I didn't want to strut around with a sign on my head that said 'Drink my blood for money, I'm too dumb to find a different job.' Whatever.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, what do you want me to wear and exactly what information am I to collect in this mysterrrrrious," I wiggled my fingers at him for dramatic effect, "underground club?"

Eric sat down his bottle of blood, grabbing a bag that must have been next to his side of the sofa that I had completely missed.

He handed the bag to me, "I need you to wear this; Pam picked it out. I'm going to need you to try to use your form of glamour on some weres and vampires. I'm going to be asking them some questions, and I need you to control their feelings so that I can get answers from them."

I nodded as I started to open the bag, "sure sure, I can do that…oh my god, I'll look like a total slut! Let's just complete the meals on wheels package shall we! 'Pam picked it out', MY ASS! I know your little freaktastic hands had a part in this Eric Northman."

Eric was chuckling at my shocked expression as I held up a two piece blood red outfit. It was a stretchy red number that stopped right under the breasts and tied in the middle with long billowing sleeves that were completely see through. The bottom wasn't much of anything but a piece of red cloth that would probably not even cover my entire ass. A black lace thong was also in the bag along with a pair of 3 inch black stilettos. My mouth was open like a fish as I put the clothes back in the bag.

"Well I do need you to look the part, and trust me, most of the women there will probably be wearing much less."

I shook out of my stupor and grumbled before nodding in agreement, "Yeah, sure, right…so I've got the whorish outfit and I know what I need to do. One more question, what in the world are weres?"

Eric seemed to be a bit startled at the question as I had promised him I could read weres while I was telling Sookie off, but honestly, I had no idea what that meant. So I put my foot in my mouth a bit, OK, don't shoot me.

"Werewolves and shapeshifters are referred to as weres. You do not know if you can read them and yet you swore you could?"

I looked at him a bit ashamed and tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal, "well, I've always been able to read everyone else and I didn't want Sookie stepping in to do my job. So I just threw myself into that one, I know, I know…"

Eric seemed pretty concerned, but who could blame him.

"Those men that attacked you in Dallas, they were weres. Were you able to read them?"

I remembered that night very clearly and suddenly felt more confident, "Yes, I could read them and I'm sure I could have influenced them if my head hadn't been smashed into the mirror a few times."

"Then we are safe at least knowing you can get us information. Depending on what happens at the club will determine our plans after that. When we go to meet the sheriff of Atlanta I will prefer you in business attire. He knows that you are my employee and I expect you to be presented to him in that manner."

I relaxed back on the sofa and started to watch the television again as the conversation seemed to be ending.

Eric's arms rested on my legs as he stared at the TV, and after a few minutes he spoke up, "do you feel safe here, Evelyn?"

I glanced at Eric a bit confused, and assumed he was referring to living in my condo, "Yes, I suppose I feel as safe as possible, why?"

Eric paused for a minute and seemed to be examining my French toenails, "I do not want to leave you here if you are to be attacked again. Twice already have you been attacked in your home, and like I have said before, you are too valuable for me to lose."

I scoffed a bit, "I'm not a possession, Eric. I can't be put up on a shelf and locked away. Plus, apparently no matter where I am, trouble seems to find me and you always seem to come in and save the day, so I guess I can't be complaining about feeling safe. I knew the job might be dangerous when I took it, and when those…men, or weres, whatever, entered my home that night I knew that I'd have to be looking over my shoulder for a while."

Eric seemed a bit disturbed by my words and his brow lightly creased as he sat there silently staring at my legs, "I do not want you to think that I am not protecting you. I will send guards here to watch you during the day, and I will send Pam here at night to watch over you until we leave for Atlanta. You have a very amazing gift, Evelyn, and when others find out about it they will come after you. There are not many vampires that would let you live knowing what you can do. From now on, you inform others that you are my accountant and business partner, nothing else. No one but Pam and I need to know what it is you can do."

I nodded in understanding and relaxed my head back on my pillow. It had been too long since I had a decent time to relax and just lounge around on the sofa watching TV.

Eric was a welcome presence next to me, and even though his body emitted no heat, having him near me made me feel more comfortable. Too, knowing that he cared so much for my well being made me feel cherished, and though I knew that he valued my gifts, I felt as if one day he would be able to value me for quite more than that. Eric was rubbing my legs in a light massage and I sunk further into my pillow, swearing that I heard singing as I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and hope you all enjoy this next little chapter. I spent a lot of time today working through my story line and making sure that I tie up all loose ends in future chapters and hopefully answer all of the questions that you might be asking yourselves. Like I've mentioned before, I have written ahead on this story, but these last updates and the next ones are new additions to what I had already had planned. I felt that there were some missing spots and I didn't want the story to progress too fast and be unbelievable, so I've taken some time to write in some additional parts that I hope you will like. And, after much debate with myself, I'm moving ahead with my original ideas on Evie's origins, and I hope you like where they are headed. I really enjoy writing this story and hope you all have a good time reading it, and I hope to update quicker when I get past these new chapters I'm writing and get closer to the one's that I have already produced.

As always, please review and tell me what you think, and be looking out for the next chapter because I'm hoping to get it out in the next few hours. :)

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in my bed underneath the sheets with a note on the side table. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I stretched and grabbed the note on the table. In beautiful penmanship it said

_Evelyn, _

_There are two guards stationed outside of your home for protection during the day. They will be out of sight so they do not disturb you and will be seen only if you need them. Pam will be over tonight, and as I have business to attend to before we leave, I will not see you again until we reach the airport. Pam will escort you there. As always, if you need me, I am a call away. _

_Eric_

Putting the note down I lay in bed thinking for a few moments about Eric and then my mind drifted to why he was in my home hours ago. Thinking about my father and what he had done to me put me in quite the slump and it was a place in my mind that I did not like to visit often. I tried to shake off the pain and sadness by drawing a warm bath, but even after freshening up and dressing in a pair of comfortable workout clothes, I still couldn't shake the feeling.

I decided that a good long run on my treadmill might do the trick, and after running a few miles and getting some hits in on my punching bag, I at least felt a little more worn out. I headed over to my kitchen for a small bite to eat and looked out the window over the kitchen sink. The sun was beginning to set, which meant Pam would be coming around very soon to entertain me and provide me with protection. Finishing up my sandwich, I headed for the door where all of my packages still lay from my previous shopping spree when Pam knocked on the door. My heart leapt from my chest for a moment at the familiarity of the position I was in, but I stood up straight and managed to open the door with a meek "hello."

If I had to say I had a best friend, I would probably say it was Pam, because as soon as she saw me she sat down what she had in her arms, and embraced me in a hug. Pam didn't seem the hugging type at all, but I could feel her concern radiate through the awkward embrace. She released me and closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Pam was helping me pick up all my shopping bags as she spoke to me.

"I'm alright. My body feels fine, but I'm still a little jumpy I guess...So, what's in the bags?"

Pam seemed to brighten up as a huge smile spread across her lips. "Well well, aren't you just miss antsy pants? Let's get your bags up to your room and I will show you. I thought you might need a bit of cheering up."

I smiled a bit too and started moving faster in anticipation, and in minutes we had all the bags upstairs and I was waiting patiently on my bed for Pam to show me the contents of the bags. She was right; I did need cheering up and wanted to get my mind off of darker things.

She put the bags on my dresser, but I stopped her before she could pull the items out, "Wait, I don't want to see them if they are more slutty clothes I have to wear for Eric. I've already ran myself silly on my treadmill making sure I'm going to look appealing in that skimpy little get up that Eric said you picked out."

Pam started to laugh at me and it was contagious, so I joined in. "He's blaming the outfit choice on me, then? I admit that I do like it, but I believe the instructions for its purchase came straight from our devious little Eric. Are you finally starting to believe that I'm right about Eric's attraction for you?"

I blushed at Pam's words and fiddled with my nails, smiling, "Yeah, yeah, Pam's always right."

She walked over and put one hand on the side of my face, pulling my eyes up, and placed her other hand over her heart in a dramatic fashion, "Where have you been all my life?"

I chuckled at her theatrical playfulness and swatted at her hand, "Focus, Pam. No slutty clothes in the bags, right?"

I crossed my legs as I waited on the bed and Pam stood back by the dresser "Alright. So I promise no slutty clothes that you _have_ to wear for Eric. Just some _sexy_ clothes that you may _want_ to wear for Eric…in the future. I saw this during the Victoria Secret fashion show on a model, and thought you would look divine in it. So, I had it specially ordered for you and voila!"

From the two bags, Pam pulled out a very sexy outfit that consisted of a black silk bra and panties with red silk woven on the top line of the panties with two red silk string ties on each side and a red bow in the middle of the bra. There was also a large heart pinned to the right bra strap and a gorgeous pair of huge white wings that flowed to the floor. I was so shocked I could barely breathe. I could tell the wings had only fit in the bag because they were very pliable and moved around pretty freely.

"Oh my god Pam, that's so gorgeous. But, why in the world did you buy it for me…I don't have anywhere to wear that, and I'm sure it was especially difficult and expensive to get a hold of?"

I was already on my feet admiring the outfit, especially the white wings that had spades, hearts, clubs, and diamonds down the edges of the wings.

"Well, I'll admit that I did have a bit of fun getting a hold of the outfit, as some of those models are just so compliant and tasty. So you don't have to worry about me suffering to get it for you, because I did quite enjoy the process."

Pam smirked at me devilishly and I chuckled, shaking my head at her as she continued, "To answer your other question, every year we have a Halloween party at Fangtasia, and Eric closes the club to the public and only invites certain guests; mainly vampires and their humans and any special friends of Eric. Of course, you are going to be invited and this year it is a costume party, so I think this outfit would be completely appropriate. It reminds me of a sexy Lady Luck."

I raised my eyebrows at Pam and couldn't stop the small smile forming at the corners of my mouth, "Well, as self conscious as I may be strutting around in this outfit, it will most certainly catch the eye of anyone that looks my way. It is absolutely beautiful, thank you so much Pam."

I threw my arms around Pam to thank her, but made sure to mumble in her ear, "You and Eric will be the death of me if you keep using me for dress up time."

She smiled knowingly, "You best just get used to it. I love spending Eric's money to buy outrageously expensive outfits, and now I have my little cupcake to shower my attentions on," she emphasized the point by twirling a strand of my hair around her finger, "And Eric won't hesitate to buy you beautiful things; beautiful things in which I'm sure he has future plans to take off of you."

I smiled and hummed deliciously at the thought, laughing and talking with Pam the rest of the night as she helped me put away all of the clothes I had bought on my previous shopping excursion.

My day had started out horrible and depressing, but as Pam left to rest for the day and I climbed into bed, I smiled, happy to know that I had a close friend in Pam and that she had so effortlessly brightened my evening. I looked up at my ceiling in the darkness and thanked whatever higher power was listening for changing my life and bringing me into a world that I felt was home.

Before I drifted to sleep, I thought of Eric, and silently said goodnight to him wherever he was, hoping with all my heart that he was safe. I quickly fell into a slumber, unaware that hundreds of miles away, a tall blonde vampire stirred in his own bed, a soft smile upon his features as he whispered, "And goodnight to you, my sweet Evelyn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, as promised, here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it and got your fair dose of Pam interaction, because next chapter, Evie is getting her alone time with Eric! I'm very excited to share the next chapters with you all! :) I know some of the things she and Pam talk about are already common knowledge, but please keep in mind that though we know all about the supe world, Evie is new to all of this and I felt like it was important for Pam to explain things to her in detail, and it is also a refresher on how I plan on handling certain subjects that there might be discrepancies on between the Harris novels and the t.v. show. **

**Please read and review! I hope I still have people out there reading...And just for a bit of a plug, if you are a Harry Potter fan, I recommend reading Jamberine's fic about Hermione/Fenrir Greyback called Recalcitrance. It is absolutely breathtaking and definitely worth the read!**

**Thank you to everyone out there that is still reading and for those that I recently saw add me to your favorite stories list! It does not go unnoticed! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

The next day I woke up refreshed and much cheerier, surprised to see that I had slept nearly 10 hours and that the sun would be setting soon. I shrugged to myself, figuring that I might as well enjoy the time off. After going through the normal morning, or now afternoon, wake-up routine, I tidied up the house. Like clock-work, Pam was there after the sun had set and as we sat down on the sofa to watch a movie, the phone started ringing. I sighed and got up to retrieve the phone, answering with a frustrated "Hello," as I sat back on the sofa next to Pam.

"Hey Evie, this is Katy."

I could immediately hear the concern in her voice, and before I could say anything, she continued, "Are you alright?"

I knew what she was probably thinking, and she was correct in doing so, but I wasn't about to drag her into my mess.

"Yeah, I'm fine Katy, what's wrong?"

I heard her sigh in relief before she answered, "Dad left out in an angry hurry the other day and I was worried about you. He hasn't come back yet, and I was wondering if you had seen him?"

Pam immediately reacted to the conversation, shaking her head in the negative to indicate what I should say, "No, Katy, he never came by to visit. Are you OK?"

I could only assume that if Pam didn't want me admitting that my dad ever came by, then he was dead and unable to tell his side of the story, or his memory of the event had been wiped away.

Katy's voice sounded strained on the other end, "Yeah, I'm alright. Keep in touch, yeah? I'll let you know when we find out something. Stay safe, little sis."

"You too, Katy…I love you. Take care."

The conversation ended and Pam looked at me solemnly, as if awaiting the question on my father's whereabouts. I just shook my head at her, "I don't want to know."

Pam nodded in understanding, "You seem close to your sister, Katy."

I smiled softly, "Yeah, as close as can be, given the situation."

Pam raised an eyebrow in question. I felt my heart strings pull and swallowed, feeling like I needed to talk through the memories. Apparently, Pam could sense the same thing.

"Talk to me about it, we have all night."

I curled my legs underneath me and began going through the memories, "Even though my family is horrible, I will always love Katy. She never was on the receiving end of my parent's abuse, thank god, but she witnessed it firsthand. Once, she tried to protect me when we were younger, throwing herself in front of dad, and thankfully he never hit her. He would push her to the side roughly, and the first time it happened, I told her it had to be the last. Her fear, hurt, and pain from the situation rushed into me, and whether she knew it or not, our sisterly bond made my empathic abilities much more honed in on her and it was mentally painful to be washed over with her feelings."

I took in a deep breath, trying to cleanse my soul of the bad memories when Pam lightly covered my hand with her own, lending me silent support.

I continued bravely, "It took me a long time to get a hold of my abilities, and when Katy had been trying to protect me and was cast aside by our father, I was so overcome with her feelings. My heart felt like it was wrenched from my chest when she began to cry, and though I had tried to learn to tolerate the physical pain from my father, I could not bear to feel Katy's emotions. I explained it to her that night, and after much resistance on her part, she finally gave in when I made her believe that her pain hurt much more than dad's fists. I had to use the guilt to try and toughen her up, for both our sakes. Truthfully, it was heart aching, but I didn't want our father to ever turn his anger on her."

I closed my eyes for a moment to strengthen my resolve and finish telling Pam about my life, "We had talked of my gifts, but I distanced that part of myself from her as I never wanted her to be hurt by our dad because he realized she accepted me for it. I worked so hard from that moment on to gain control of my ability, using Katy as a practice subject to close off my mind. She believed what I was capable of doing, but it wasn't something we talked about freely or openly. I had to love her from a distance in some respects, and though she was angry with me for so long, as we grew up, I think she finally understood. Sometimes, I think that without me, she would have had a normal life, and she never would have seen her parents act so cruelly. They loved her, and yet hated me because of something I could not control, because of something they feared. I try to tell myself that they must have loved me since they never threw me out on the streets, but sometimes it seemed as if they wanted to, but were just physically incapable of doing so."

I sighed in defeat, letting acceptance wash over me so I would not cry, making myself understand that I could not change the past, and could only work on making a better future for myself.

I felt Pam squeeze my hand in reassurance, "We do incredible things for the one's we love, even at our own expense. And, sometimes, fate deals us a pretty shitty hand, but that doesn't mean we can't open a new deck and start all over again. I don't know why some pathetic humans treat their children the way they do, but I can guarantee you that you'll never have to feel that way again."

I nodded and smiled at Pam's words, feeling comforted by her understanding. "Thanks, I didn't mean to gush my feelings all over you."

I playfully smiled at her to lighten the mood and she smirked in response, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Quiet, you gushy cupcake. Now come here so I can give you hideous hairstyles to make you feel better while we watch a movie."

Pam grabbed my arm and pulled me on the floor in front of her to cheer me up as we watched a comedy and she had her way with my hair. Once again, Pam came to save the day!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The third day before going to Atlanta with Eric was uneventful, and shortly after Pam came to visit she had to leave because of some commotion at Fangtasia. She assured me that guards were watching the place and that she would come back as soon as possible, but as the sun began to rise, I assumed that she probably had to handle a big mess at the club all night. The last day before the trip came all too quickly, and I found myself starting to get nervous. It would be my last night with Pam before she took me to the airport, and I was getting some type of stage fright.

When Pam walked in to find me flitting about and trying to pack my life story in a suitcase, she laughed and was able to pick up on some of my feelings.

"Are you nervous about seeing Eric again or the job in Atlanta?"

She picked through the underwear in my suitcase, pulling out a pink lacy nightgown and holding it up with a predatory smile on her face, "Making plans for Eric I see."

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, "Well you never know!"

She clucked her tongue at me like a child being reprimanded, and I remembered her question.

"I'm just nervous about not screwing up, and yeah, a little nervous to be alone with Eric for a few days."

She put the nightgown back in its place and started rummaging through my closet with me, "You won't screw up and I'm sure Eric won't attack you the first chance he gets. Unless you provoke him, of course, which it seems you might be trying to do."

I looked at a pair of jeans and then put them back in the closet on second thought, "I mean, I want him to feel something for me other than on the physical. Of course, I know that relationships take time to blossom and something like love doesn't happen overnight, I just want to know that it is a possibility some time down the road before I jump his bones."

I pulled out a shirt and Pam shook her head in the negative, putting it back for me.

"Eric has an emotional connection to you already, and I'm sure if you let him feed from you, he'd be more able to understand what he needs to do to make you happy. You know that vampires don't offer their blood so freely, yes? And you understand the results of a blood exchange?"

I sat down a pair of high heels on the bed to be packed and perched on the edge of my night table, "No, not really."

Pam came out of my closet with a different pair of high heels to be packed and sat them on the bed as well, "Well I'll guess we will start at square one. Essentially, there are three steps to becoming bonded with someone. A vampire very rarely lets a human drink directly from them, as this initiates part of the process of forming a blood tie. Once you drink from a vampire, they can sense you, locate you if you are in danger, and as a result, you may have sexual dreams about them and find that any attraction you have to them is amplified."

I interjected after hearing that last bit, "But I did have Eric's blood and I don't feel like my attraction is overwhelmingly different, and I've not had any dreams about him."

Pam tapped her chin for a moment, "We can block the bond sometimes, and Eric might be doing that for your own benefit so you do not feel as if the attraction is artificial."

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"If he was to take your blood as well, you will complete a blood tie, and Eric can claim you as his own. Everyone feels the affects of the blood tie differently, but most likely you would be more in tune with each other and it would be a way that the vampire community would recognize Eric's protection of you. If you exchange blood a second time, the bond strengthens considerably and your emotional and physical connection becomes deeper. If a third exchange takes place, the bond is sealed and generally can only be broken upon death. It is like a marriage, with no allowance for divorce. Other vampires recognize a bonded within the community, and to harm a bonded is to harm the vampire. Your souls and lives are intertwined, which is why most vampires to do not become bonded, as it can pose a great risk and liability to be responsible for another being, and opening one's entire soul to another is not an easy thing to do."

I sat enthralled and just muttered one simple word, "Wow."

Pam smirked as she threw more clothes on the bed, "Deep stuff, huh?"

I just nodded as I turned over her words in my mind, not ever realizing until now how much it had meant for Eric to offer me his blood.

"Hey Pam, do you think we could run to the mall really quick, I'd like to pick up something and want your help."

Pam smiled as if she already knew what I was thinking and agreed, taking me for a quick shopping trip.

When we returned to my home with my newly purchased item, Pam helped me finish packing for the trip the next night. It was a few hours until she would have to leave and before I could ask what she thought we should do to pass the time, she whisked me to my workout room.

"Hinting that I need to get on the treadmill much?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "No, I want to give you something."

From out of nowhere Pam produced a decent sized hand blade, about 10 inches long, sheathed in some type of leather holder. The handle looked like it was made of ivory, shiny and pure white, ridges running along the handle, probably for a better grip. Her hands were tensely outstretched with the weapon laying flat in her palms, and I took it cautiously. She seemed to relax when the blade left her hands, and I soon found out why.

"There are werewolves that are tracking Eric, as you may know, and I've told him my concerns that they will try to attack during the day while you are with him. In the event that Eric cannot protect you, I want you to use this to defend yourself. Unsheathe it."

I did as told, carefully setting the leather sheath to the side. I examined the blade, noting the figures etched on each side, and then guessed that it was probably silver by the way Pam practically sneered at it.

"It is silver, yes. On one side you will see the figure of the Roman Goddess Diana and on the opposite side is the Greek Goddess Athena, both Goddesses of the moon. In myth, they were protectors and huntresses, and the silver is supposed to embody all of their purity. As werewolves are creatures of violence associated with the moon, the Goddesses found them extremely insulting to their purity, and gave humans the gift of silver as protection against the beasts."

I gripped the handle in my right hand, examining the figures of the Goddesses carefully. "It looks rather old. Where did you get it?"

Pam's features relaxed this time, "I once took a witch as a lover, and she gifted it to me for the very same reason: protection. Though it is dangerous to my kind as well, I think it is in the right hands. I'm sure you will have a better use for it. Now, let me teach you some basics on how to use it, in case the situation arises."

The rest of the night Pam wore me out teaching me how to react on instinct with the blade and how to use it to protect myself. The lesson kept my mind off of the night to come and exhausted me into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am in such a writing frenzy mood tonight! Finally, Eric and Evie get some time to themselves! :) I just couldn't find a way to break this story up into shorter chapters, so I'm giving it all to you in one big lump! I hope you like it and I really would appreciate the reviews! I've only gotten two reviews, both from the lovely Jamberine! Thank you so much for following my story, and you deserve another plug for hanging in there with me through these updates! **

******Recalcitrance by Jamberine over in the Harry Potter fanfic section, Hermione/Fenrir pairing, a read to die for!**** If you haven't read it already, you are truly missing out! **

**Reviews are like sweet, sweet yummy chocolate, and I eat them up instantly! As always, thanks for reading, and the story continues...**

* * *

The night of the trip seemed to creep right up on me, and as I finished packing my last minute items in a carryon bag, Pam was already knocking on the door to take me to the airport. I had worn some jeans and a blouse with some comfy flats, but had brought a hanging bag with my business suit in it to have it ready to change into at the hotel to meet Adam, the Sheriff of Atlanta.

Pam drove me quickly to the airport and I was grateful, because I hadn't seen Eric in what seemed like ages and I was anxious to be near him again. Upon seeing my anxiousness in the car, Pam piped up and informed me that as a side effect of consuming his blood, it looked like I was probably going to feel the need to be very close to him since we had been separated for a few days, and that he was likely to feel that same pull as well. I kept wondering if by 'close' she meant I was going to want to molest him at every turn. I took a deep breath as we neared the airport, and Pam glanced over at me.

"Cupcake, whatever happens, happens. The less you fight your natural reaction, the easier it is going to be."

I took another breath and looked at her, nodding once in agreement and murmuring to myself comically, "Just remember, Pam's always right."

Pam laughed as she drove straight to a landing strip and the car came to a stop, jarring me from my thoughts. Pam moved quickly and took care of my luggage while I exited the car and took a look at the small plane. Apparently, there weren't that many vampires that flew all at one time. The plane looked like it could maybe seat 20 people with an area for luggage storage.

As I stood staring at the plane, I felt a familiar energy behind me and then cool breath on my neck, "It is good to see you again Evelyn," I felt cool hands move my hair away from my neck, "…mmmm….you smell divine."

I shuddered as Eric placed a kiss on my neck and I turned around, placed my hands on his forearms to stand on my toes, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well it's nice to see you too. I brought clothes to change into at the hotel if you are wondering."

I waggled the bag in my hand as he had been eyeing me pretty heavily.

He nodded and his eyes met mine, "Good, I am changing there as well. Come, we must hurry."

Eric's hand was on the small of my back ushering me onto the small jet as I gave a quick wave goodbye to Pam and blew her a kiss.

Eric quirked his eyebrow at me as we both took a seat on the plane next to each other, "So, you are getting quite attached to my child I see."

I smiled at him as I relaxed into the seat, "I like Pam very much, yes."

I started to buckle my seatbelt and heard Eric snicker at the gesture. I clipped the silver buckle together and glared at him, "What's so funny?"

He pointed to my seatbelt, "You insult me by wearing that thing. You're sitting next to a 1,000 year old vampire who can fly and you're worried about a little turbulence. Didn't I say I'd protect you against everything?"

He was turned towards me, and even sitting he was a towering figure as he leaned in to me.

I took in a gulp of air at the proximity, "Well, I never can be too careful. Who's to say I'm going to be first thing you think about if the plane starts to crash, hmmm?"

He didn't get to respond as the captain came on the intercom and in minutes we were in the air. I glanced around the cabin and noticed that there weren't but 9 other people on the plane with us. I supposed that vampires didn't travel too much.

"Were you well taken care of these past few days?"

I nodded my head at Eric as I dug through my purse, "I survived without you for a few days…imagine that!"

I smirked at him as I pulled out the item that Pam had gone shopping with me for.

I turned in my seat to face Eric as well, kicking off my shoes to get comfortable and folding one leg underneath me. I was kind of shy about what I was doing so I couldn't look him directly in the eye as I held a small black box out to him, "I wanted to give you this to thank you for taking care of me. I wasn't sure what you buy a 1,000 year old vampire…but I just wanted to let you know that I am grateful, and everything you have done for me means a lot. And Pam did kind of help me out with some advice, so I don't deserve all of the credit."

Eric was smiling, as I'm sure he felt very proud of himself, as he took the box from my hands. He opened the black box and pulled out the item I bought him. It was a titanium and black carbon fiber men's bracelet. I wanted to give him something practical, and I knew I had seen him with jewelry on before so I thought he might like it.

"Thank you Evelyn, it is quite beautiful."

He leaned over and without notice his hand was on the side of my face and his lips were pressed against mine. The kiss was short, but mind blowing, as he pulled back and clasped the bracelet on his wrist. It looked quite good on his skin and fit him nicely.

"Since I know you can get quite…violent sometimes, I thought this would be best for you. It's titanium and carbon fiber, so it won't easily break."

Eric still had a small smile on his face, "It has been many years since I have received a gift from a human. You have excellent taste and the gesture most certainly does not go unnoticed."

I sighed in contentedness and leaned back against the seat imagining Eric kissing me all over again. After a few minutes I was closing my eyes when I felt Eric's cool fingers wrap around my hand. His large hand engulfed mine, but I didn't dare open my eyes for fear that he would pull away.

"Your mind is completely in the wrong place Evelyn."

Right, Eric was holding on to me so he could read my feelings.

I cracked one eye open at him, "You are such a jerk. I'm sleepy and my mind can wander anywhere it pleases."

I heard his light chuckle and out of my halfway opened lids saw him pulling up the armrest in between us.

"Come, I will stop spying on your feelings for the time being. Get some rest."

He opened up his arm to me and I eyed him warily, "Whatever game you're playing at…" I curled my legs up on my seat and put my hands on Eric's chest, snuggling into his strong shoulder, "it's working."

Pam had been right; I felt like I needed to be close to Eric just as much as it seemed he wanted me to be as well. This blood tie stuff sure was interesting.

Either I was really tired from my day of restless sleep or the flight was really short, because when I awoke everyone was unloading the plane. I pulled off of Eric who placed an affectionate kiss on my forehead before I could escape his arms.

"You are so beautiful when you rest."

I smiled at Eric and stood up, slipping back into my shoes and stretching. "Thanks handsome."

I was surprised,and yet relieved, at how easy such comments came between us. In my mind, I reminded myself to just go with it, to not fight what came naturally.

I watched as Eric stood gracefully and then he pulled me back into his arms. Apparently, Eric didn't approve of the speed in which humans traveled because I was in the passenger seat of a red Audi R8 in moments. Eric tossed some things in the small trunk and sat next to me in the driver's seat to take off.

I was gaping at him as I was being tossed around like a piece of luggage.

Eric turned his head to look at me and must have noticed my confusion, "I am sorry. We must reach the hotel quickly to change. Dawn is approaching soon and Adam will not want to wait on us."

I just nodded as Eric sped unlawfully through the streets, bringing us to the Eclipse Hotel, a fancy hotel that catered to vampires. I stepped out of the car and let Eric whoosh me through the lobby to grab the keys to our rooms and again, I was attached to his hip to arrive at one of the bedroom doors.

He had our bags on one arm and me on the other, and as I got a moment to take in his rushed form I chuckled and teased him.

"So anxious to get me to the bedroom, eh Eric?"

As he opened the door to the bedroom he snickered, "Evelyn, I can guarantee you that taking you to bed would not be a rushed effort." As I stepped through the door Eric sat our bags on the sofa in the sitting room, "I would take my sweet time to devour every inch of you."

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and closed the door behind me.

"Where is my room?"

Eric pointed at the door that was near the headboard of his bed, "Your room joins mine. You can head in there to quickly change but you have no time to unpack your things."

I nodded and took my belongings into the room, not taking time to look around as I scurried to freshen up my makeup and put on a black skirt suit with a plum silk blouse underneath. I slipped into my black stilettos, clasped a diamond necklace on with some matching earrings and stepped back into Eric's room. He was dressed in business attire as well and looked incredibly handsome. He wore a charcoal gray suit with a white shirt underneath and looked every bit the part of the corporate male associate at work that all the women fawned over.

I smiled to myself as I thought it and felt a pleasant tingle inside my stomach at Eric's voice, "You look beautiful. Now, we must go. Do you mind if I speed things up?"

I tried not to show my eagerness at being held in his arms again, so I attempted to hide my grin in my nod and latched onto his biceps as he swept me up in his arms and, in seconds, had me sitting in his car once again.

We drove in silence, reaching Adam's home in mere minutes due to Eric's keen eyes and need for speed. He helped me out of the car in my skirt and escorted me to the mansion on his arm as guards allowed us into the building.

Eric leaned down to my ear as we waited in a grand foyer to be taken to Adam, "You look beautiful, my sexy business partner."

He winked at me and I understood that he was reminding me that I was to play his business partner and nothing else. I nodded and smiled back up at him as a guard came in to show us to Adam.

"Ahh, I see you've made it Eric, and not a moment too soon."

We had walked in on a…well…disturbing scene of the vampire I presumed to be Adam, hovering over a pale woman lying on top of a dining room table. She was completely naked, and Adam's fangs were just pulling out of her shoulder as we came in. There were bite marks all over her pale skin, and her eyes looked completely unaware of her surroundings. I had to suppress my gag reflex and tried to remain as calm as possible without showing the disgust on my face.

Eric nodded to Adam, "Thank you, Adam, for seeing us at this hour. I wanted to thank you for allowing us into your city."

Adam waved his hand dismissively and his eyes scoured me up and down. I suddenly felt as if I needed more clothes to cover myself from his eyes.

"Now, who is your friend you've brought with you to meet me?"

Eric seemed to tense and glanced over to me, "This is Evelyn. She is my new business partner and is accompanying me on my business here in Atlanta."

Adam stood, tossing the pale girl off the table like a piece of trash. She landed with a sickening thud, and my heart wrenched, wondering if she was still alive.

"Ah, I see, a human, Eric? Is she available for a taste?"

I glared at Adam and Eric growled, stepping closer to me. "She is mine, Adam."

Adam stopped his advances and a smirk crept up his face, "Why, Eric, claiming a human? After all these years?"

Adam seemed to find something funny and began to laugh.

Eric interceded, "I am sorry if we have interrupted you. I just wanted to thank you again, for your hospitality. We will leave as dawn is soon approaching."

Adam straightened his face, "Of course. I insist, after your business is done here, you must come and stay with me before you leave. I will greatly enjoy the company."

Adam reached for my hand and kissed the back of it and I nearly vomited. He was such a vile creature, and his energy and feelings flowed into me like an over-bearing tsunami as he made contact with my skin. The waves that crashed over me were dark, full of lust, hunger, and a thirst for blood and death. This vampire was not a nice vampire. Eric's hand found its way to my back as Adam released my hand and I could breathe once again.

"It would be our pleasure, Adam. Have a nice rest."

Eric quickly ushered me to turn tail and leave the mansion and we were back in his red sports car in moments. Speeding off, he growled and drove even faster. I had to roll the window down as I felt so violently ill from the encounter with Adam. Never had I felt such disgusting feelings from someone before. It was as if I could taste his evil in my mouth, as if I could feel his hands crawling over my skin with his lewd and perverted intentions.

I leaned towards the window and took in deep breaths. "Are you alright, Evelyn?"

I closed my eyes and took another breath before answering. "He's dangerous, Eric. He's demented and he's sick and I won't go back there."

Eric growled and reached for my hand, caressing it softly, "I know Evelyn. I was able to connect to him through you. I felt, for a brief moment, what you felt from him."

I leaned back in my seat and squeezed Eric's hand, "Are most vampires like him? Do they all feel so…"

"Twisted?"

I looked at Eric and nodded, he glanced at me before putting his eyes back on the road, "When vampires live together, or are surrounded by many other vampires in their living quarters, they tend to become darker. They tend to separate themselves from the world and lose whatever humanity they had left in them. They compete with one another, become enamored with violence. Those of us who choose to live on our own stay connected to the world, and tend to treat our food with a little more respect."

I sighed and traced my thumb on the back of Eric's hand as we pulled into the hotel, "But no matter how we live, Evelyn, we are all ruthless when we need to be. Adam is much younger than I am, and much weaker. If he ever tried to lay a hand on you, I would not think twice before killing him."

Eric's blue eyes pierced right through me as he drove the point home. I nodded, the nausea subsiding as he helped me out of the car.

I hooked my arm around his, "Can we walk around a bit before going inside…I'm not sure I can take anymore 'whooshing' around tonight, and I need some fresh air?"

Eric smiled knowingly and escorted me to the pool and grassy lounge area at the back of the hotel. I felt myself centering again as we walked around the pool, the smell of chlorine invading my senses and strangely clearing my head. A light breeze blew and I concentrated on the rustle of the trees and the feel of Eric's presence next to me.

"Better?"

I nodded and smiled, "Much. I think we have an 'all-clear' that I won't vomit on your bedroom rug like some pesky cat."

Eric chuckled and walked me onto the elevator. As we rode to the upper levels I stared up at Eric, smiling softly, "Thank you, for what you said, earlier. That means a lot to me, Eric, knowing that you are here for me. I fear I've gotten myself very deep into something I'm not going to be able to survive without your help."

Eric looked down at me, his blue eyes serious, "I am sorry for bringing you into this mess, but I do need your help Evelyn. I did not expect Adam to react to you in such a matter, but I should have been prepared. You are incredibly beautiful and you radiate warmth and happiness, everything that would draw a vampire in."

The elevator opened its doors and I walked out with Eric, a small blush on my cheeks as a spark of courage rose inside me, "Do I captivate you as well, Eric?"

Eric had the door to his room open in a flash and pulled me in behind me. Closing the door behind him, he pressed me up against the wall and I felt my heart start to quicken from his actions. The room was completely cast in darkness and I could not see him in front of me.

"Your mere scent drew me in the first time I met you."

I could feel his breath on my ear and then one of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against his hard frame, "I tried so very hard to stay away from you, but I think that fate has somehow tied us together."

Eric kissed my neck and lifted me from the ground effortlessly, guiding my legs to wrap around his waist as my skirt pushed past my hips.

I felt the wall at my back again and quickly unbuttoned my suit jacket and threw it to the floor. Eric, whose lips had never left my neck, was running his hands over my thighs more gently than I had expected a man like him to touch me. I gasped as I felt the sharpness of his fangs graze my skin in one of his kisses, and it turned me on to a degree I had never experienced before. My soul demanded for me to complete the blood tie, and I found myself unable to deny the urge.

Tangling my hands in his hair and squeezing my legs around him I held him to my neck, "Please…I need you to."

His arm around my waist tightened and he gripped onto my bare ass, placing another kiss over my jugular before I felt his teeth sink in.

The stinging pleasure was unimaginable, and as he sucked on my flesh I couldn't control the moans escaping my throat or the wetness that pooled between my legs. After I began to feel a bit dazed, I felt his fangs leave my throat, and I could only describe the loss of his bite as a pained emptiness. He lapped so gently, so caringly at the wound, I had a whole new love for Eric's tongue. His grip loosened a bit, and he walked us over to his bed, laying me down slowly on top of the comforter.

Moving on top of me, he kissed my lips lovingly and ran his hand down my side, "My beautiful Evelyn, I promised you that if I were to take you to my bed, I would not rush a single moment. Dawn is approaching, and as much as your sweet blood invigorates me, I am getting very weary."

I nodded in the dark, gripping his biceps with my hands, "I understand, Eric."

I leaned up to peck him softly on the lips.

"Do you want me to give you your privacy now?"

I smiled up at him in the dark, knowing full well he could see me. He pulled off me to stand, flicking on the bedside lamp while removing his suit jacket, and started to unbutton his shirt.

He was grinning down at me, "I trust you, Evelyn. And you are welcome to stay with me during the day. I'm not great company though…more of the quiet type."

I chuckled at his vampire humor and pushed myself off of his bed, trying to pull my eyes off of his body so I would be able to walk out of the room. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, "Well that's nothing new. You aren't great company at night either."

I chuckled as he swatted my ass, "Go get yourself ready for bed. I'll show you soon enough what type of company I am."

I walked into my adjoining room, laughing at the situation and grinning like crazy. The night had started out badly, but Eric made sure I had forgotten about it within minutes. Pulling night clothes out of my suitcase along with my bathroom necessities, I headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I jumped into the shower quickly, relaxing under the warm spray and scrubbing down. I ran my hand over my neck to feel Eric's puncture marks and shivered with desire at the recent occurrence. Perhaps being bitten could be incredibly painful, but Eric made it feel like a pulsing orgasm. Shaking my head of the thoughts, I rinsed off and stepped out.

I finished my routine and put on my nightgown. It was a black lace baby-doll nightie that hit right at mid-thigh. I pulled on a matching thong with it, ran a brush through my hair, and took a deep breath to go into Eric's room. Walking in, I found him already lying on his back in the bed, the sheet covering him up to his waist. He was entirely motionless. Dawn had come and Eric was asleep. I sighed in disappointment, but decided to sleep next to him anyway. After completing the blood tie, I felt a stronger need to be near him, even just to be in his presence. And, after everything that had happened, I needed the company just to feel safe, and to know that I wasn't alone.

Sliding in under the sheets next to him I kept my distance, as I was unsure what type of natural reaction he might have if I touched him. Lying on my side away from him, I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! I know I updated with three chapters yesterday (making up for lost time and all that :P), but today I think it will just be the one. I cut this chapter in half because I didn't want it to be super long**, **but if you prefer the longer chapters let me know and I'll work towards posting them all at once. ;) **

**I want to give a special thanks to Jensi, Jamberine, ****len, and ****safa56bmc for their wonderful reviews. I hope some of my old readers are still out there, and if you are, please review and let me know...I do miss hearing from you all! :( **

**Please enjoy the ride ahead and if you are at all confused by what is going in the dream piece, that is a good thing! :P haha. Hopefully it seems crazy and confusing right now so you might be able to better relate to Evie, but trust me, it will all make sense in future chapters. Enjoy and please read and review! :D  
**

* * *

My dream world could only be described as sensual and sexual. It seemed the blood exchange was starting to affect me…that, or I was just naturally, incredibly horny for Eric. My thoughts were consumed by Eric's body making love to me in so many different ways. Dream Eric taking me in the shower was the last vision I had as my dreams began to fade away. My dream self groaned in disappointment. Something, or someone, was disturbing me in reality.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I was a light sleeper, and the familiar, loud knocking scared me out of my lust-induced haze. I bolted upright in bed; the memory of my father knocking on my door plaguing my every thought. I gripped my hand to my chest, taking in deep, labored breaths from the sudden and unexpected onslaught of fear.

"Housekeeping!"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I swallowed a few times to gain use of my voice and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just the cleaning crew.

I shouted from the bed, "Come back later!"

I hoped my yelling wouldn't disturb Eric.

Hands still clutched to my chest I stole a glance at Eric's lifeless form. He lay in exactly the same spot and position as when I had fallen asleep next to him. I smiled softly, wanting to reach out and caress his peaceful face, but opted to stare at his exquisite form for a few lingering moments. Turning away from him, I noticed that the clock next to the bed read 2:53 PM. Sighing heavily I fell back into the pillows. I was still tired, but wasn't sure what kind of rest I would get after that scare. I didn't have time to think much on it as I quickly fell back into a slumber.

_The room swirled into view in front of me, revealing my old childhood home. The furniture and items in the room all seemed to be exactly where I remembered them last. _

_I looked around, noticing my old favorite doll on the floor, right next to a bottle of whiskey. I could smell the stench of the alcohol in the air. I picked up the doll, and stroking her stringy yellow hair and straightening her blue dress, I wondered what I was doing back home. I had no business being here anymore. I stared at the toy in my hand and the doll's black button eyes seemed to stare right into me, asking me the exact same question. _

_ My father soon materialized, walking in next to my mother, and my head shot up at their presence. His speech was slurred and he had an empty bottle of liquor in his right hand. He was saying something to my mother, but I couldn't understand it. Finally, he noticed me in the room and an ugly sneer graced his features. _

_"I thought we taught you better, little Evie. Strutting around in your slutty little outfits probably shaking your tits and ass for some vampire freaks in a bar! No one would ever want you, you little freak! Didn't we beat it into you enough? You are worthless! An abomination to God! You don't deserve anyone's attention!" _

_ It was as if my feet were glued to the floor as my father advanced on me, my mother right behind him. The glass bottle connected with my arms as I threw my hands up in self defense, glass burying deep into the skin. _

_I whimpered and looked to my mother, pleading with every ounce of my being, "Please, mom, make him stop. Please! I don't mean to be like this! I never asked for it!" _

_My mother's cold eyes glared right back at me, "We should have killed you when you were a baby. Why we ever tried to make you act normal I don't know. You will never be normal. You don't belong in this family, you little bitch! You aren't one of us!" _

_Out of thin air my mother was brandishing a kitchen knife and my father, another liquor bottle. _

_As the glass hit my head and my mother drove the knife into my gut I let out the scream of pain that I had been holding in. As I yelled and cried, my knees buckled and I hit the floor, dropping the doll that I had been holding onto like some type of life line._

_ Her dark eyes seemed to stare back at me sadly, and as silly as it sounded, I couldn't help but feel that the little toy was trying to tell me something. As I clutched at my bleeding stomach with one hand, I gathered the little doll in my other, clasping her to my chest to lend me whatever comfort she could. _

_I wept so hard my body shook, not only from the physical pain of the onslaught, but from the pain of never knowing what it felt like to be loved and cherished by a mother or father. I grasped at the doll tighter as sobs wracked through my bleeding form, and suddenly, as if nothing had ever happened, the pain and the dream around me vanished. _

_I stood up slowly in confusion, seeing nothing but an expanse of white light all around. In my hand I still held the doll, and I smiled down at its form._

_ Instantly, there was a flash of an image, a face of a beautiful woman accompanied with a feeling of peacefulness, and then there was nothing. _

"Evelyn, Evelyn, wake up!" I heard my name in the distance, back in reality, and started to realize that I was coming out of the strange dream. As I was pulled back into the real world I opened my eyes and was staring into the beautiful blue orbs of Eric Northman, though he looked a bit foggy. His arms were around me in moments, pulling me to his chest when I had awoken. I let out the breath I had been holding, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I blinked a few times to clear the sleep from eyes, but I was a bit confused. "Is something wrong?"

He nuzzled his chin onto the top of my head, "You were crying out in your sleep, and suddenly you went quiet. I had been trying to wake you."

Strangely, I didn't feel sad or fearful. Whatever image I had seen at the end of my dream had erased all of the pain and fear. Perhaps my little raggedy old doll had brought me a guardian angel.

I smiled at the silly thought, "I'm sorry if I woke you up. It was just a bit of a bad, and weird, dream."

He pulled me back and tucked my hair behind my ears, "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I'm fine, really. Housekeeping just startled me earlier, and I guess it spurred the dream."

Eric took a long look at me, as if he was assessing that I really was alright, and rubbed his hands up and down my arms with a frown on his face, "That's strange. They know that I'm asleep in here. They shouldn't even have tried to come in. I'll have to talk to management. Had you not been in here I would not have appreciated being walked in on in such a vulnerable state."

"You, vulnerable, never."

I smirked and gasped sarcastically at him, and he pounced on me, covering my body with his own.

"You, my dear, are just asking for trouble."

I smiled at him and winked, "Well if you're trouble then yes, I suppose I am. I do remember someone getting me all riled up last night and then falling asleep in bed. What a party pooper."

I pouted and batted my eyes at him innocently as he growled at me and smirked. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he pulled my hips up to meet his, wrapping my right leg around his back.

"Hmmm, I'm going to have to do something about that tongue you have. You can't be talking back like that to your boss. People would start to talk you know."

He dipped his head down and captured my lips, grinding his hips against mine while he thrust his tongue into my mouth, kissing me with a fierce passion. I moaned, wrapping one hand into his hair and the other around his muscled back.

He pulled off my lips to scan his eyes over my body, tugging on the lacy nightie, "I do enjoy your taste in sleepwear."

I was about to say something back when my stomach responded with a growl.

I giggled nervously and smiled up at him as he placed a quick kiss on my lips and pulled off the bed, extending a hand as if he were asking for a dance. I took his hand and he helped pull me from the bed.

"There will be much time for enjoying every inch of your body, but for now, I think you need to eat and then we can prepare for tonight's work."

I nodded in disappointment, but knew we had come here to do a job. He placed a finger under my chin as if sensing the sadness that crept up on me, and perhaps he actually was, so he smiled at me with his devilish blue eyes and kissed my lips tenderly. "Now, order yourself something to eat and get ready for tonight as much as possible, and then come back to my room. We have some business to take care of before we leave for the club tonight."

I nodded and walked back into my adjoining room, taking a deep breath as I unpacked my skimpy outfit for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Good evening my lovely readers! I hope you are as excited about this chapter as I am... :D Warnings just for a bit of steaminess...not too much though, but hopefully just enough to take the edge off. :P Please enjoy and please please, read and review. **

**Thank you so much to my latest reviewers: CeresStar, Jamberine, kurounue13, Holey Sox, len, scorpiustar and an anonymous reviewer. I really appreciate all of your comments and thank everyone who is adding me on their favorite story and author alert lists! You guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

It was a little past 9:00 PM and I had finally classified myself as ready to be Eric's undercover, blood bank companion for the night. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, took another breath to steady my nerves, and walked back in to Eric's room.

I found him closing his cell phone and standing from his seat in the lounge chair as soon as I stepped into his room.

A few seconds of silence passed and I started to feel really ridiculous in my outfit, "I told you I look like a total whore, and a cheap one at that! Stop staring at me like that, do I need to find something else?"

I started pulling and tugging on my clothes to try to cover more of myself, but as the question left my lips, Eric's fangs clicked into place and he was standing before me in a flash.

"Do not tempt me with ideas of taking your clothes off right now. And you most certainly could never look like a whore. Your outfit will definitely do its job and will allow us to get closer to other vampires and weres. Your sex appeal would make any man salivate, despite his species."

The arms I had crossed over my bare stomach loosened a bit as I noticed that his fangs were down because he was aroused, not because he was angry at me. It gave me just the boost of confidence I needed in the stilettos and skimpy outfit that was playing peek-a-boo with all my female body parts.

I quirked an eyebrow and smiled teasingly, turning around slowly so Eric could see the back view, "You do know you can see my ass in this right? It may be proper attire for the club, but I really don't want everyone in the hotel gaping at me under fluorescent lighting."

Eric chuckled and I watched him visibly struggle to keep his hands to himself, so I turned back around to face him.

"I have a jacket you can put on to cover you while we are here. Now, there are three weres in particular I'm hoping will be at this club tonight, and they are the ones I need information from. I will point them out to you once we are inside, and I need you to approach them offering them a sample of your blood. They aren't vampires, so they will refuse, but they won't tell you why. Use your abilities to coax them into relaxing, and try and separate the one named Jeremy from the others. If you can get him to take you to a private room I will follow, and I will take it from there. I will be watching you at all times, and if you are ever in any danger I will step in. I cannot be seen arriving with you at this club, it would be too suspicious. I had a car rented for you to drive there, and once you arrive I will already be inside. I will intervene as soon as you walk in, as I do not need to take the chance that others will attempt to feed from you. Do you understand?"

I nodded, soaking in all of his directions and replaying them in my head.

"How does this walking human blood bank business work? How am I expected to act and how do vampires generally ask for…well…you know, a bite?"

"You choose who you will allow to feed from you, but some vampires can get aggressive and try to use glamour if you deny them. It is imperative if a vampire does this to you that you act as if you are under their influence. We cannot allow your gift to be exposed. I will ensure that nothing happens to you, but you cannot falter for even a second. Most vampires expect you to try and sell yourself to them, and most of the time they desire sex out of the transaction, preferably when feeding. That is also up to the donor, as some only provide blood services and no sex service. However, you are dressed tonight to provide both, as that is the only way the weres will not be suspicious as to your advances."

"Ok, but if some vampire tries to screw me in the middle of the club, you better be there Mr. Viking, or I'll torment you for the rest of my life."

I said it with a smile on, but I was deadly serious.

Eric ran his hand down my cheek and into my long, wavy hair, "No man, vampire, or were will have the chance. Your delicious body is mine and mine alone to consume…with your needed permission of course."

His fingers were tracing along my neck now, his eyes roaming all over my body.

I leered at him and in the haze of the lust he was so quickly weaving under my skin, I thought, _Permission? Didn't I practically hang a sign on my neck? _

It didn't take more than a second for me to realize just what he meant. I had outright told him that I wanted there to be more than sex before something physical started, but Pam had assured me that the emotional connection was already there. Last night I had shared my blood with him, to give to him what he had given to me so selflessly, and he didn't pressure me for sex then, nor did he when we both woke up, and I was clearly not denying him on either occasions.

I looked down at the hand he had on my neck and traced my eyes over his wrist, thinking to myself, _he shared something so sacred with me, and has asked for nothing in return, respecting what I asked of him._ I closed my eyes and gently kissed the inside of his wrist, bringing my hand up to stroke his arm before I wrapped my fingers around the hand he had rested on my shoulder. I felt a rumble pass through my body and I looked up at him, realizing that he was growling deep within his chest.

I peered up into his heated blue eyes and found my voice a little shakier than expected, "I think you know that permission was granted after last night."

I watched as his lips formed into a small smirk, and he pulled me flush against his body, his arms firmly around my waist, "Oh, I know, but it's so sweet to watch you squirm."

My lustful gaze quickly became a glare and he chuckled.

I struggled to get out of his grasp, but before I could even attempt a proper foot stomp he had me pinned on the bed with my arms above my head.

"Eric Northman, you're a dirty little tease!"

From his position above me he raised an eyebrow in indignation, "I don't think 'little' is an appropriate term you would use to describe…well…any part of me."

His hips thrust forward into my own, clearly making me mentally retract my 'little' comment as I felt his very large, and very hard, erection rub against my already moistening panties.

I couldn't hold back the moan of desire that escaped my lips.

Eric must have known that there was zero chance of me furthering my attempts to struggle or get away from him, because he let my arms go as he propped himself up and covered my mouth with his own. As he kissed me, I could feel that his fangs were still down and gathering my bravery, I ran my tongue over them lightly, teasingly.

He pulled back and looked at me, and this time I could feel the rumble from his growl pass over my core and I shivered.

"We will need to go soon, but I need to ask something of you."

I nodded, wanting to let out my own growl of frustration. I swear, if he gets me all hot and bothered and stops me one more time…

"Your body is not marked like a blood and sex donor. Will you allow me to bite you in a few places so that you will fit in better?"

I shivered at the thought from his bite the previous night and probably nodded a little too quickly as he moved down my body.

He caught my eyes and held my gaze as he hovered over my lower half, "I will not feed from you, only bite to allow the skin to break and show my teeth marks. I do not want you to be weak for tonight."

I nodded again and tried to relax on the bed, hoping that just biting and not feeding didn't mean that it would hurt.

He kissed my inner thighs and ran his hands over my bare legs, "Relax. I will not cause you any pain."

I took in a shaky breath, "I trust you."

He kissed my inner right thigh again and sank his fangs into the flesh. The bite point was a one way ticket to electricity between my legs and I immediately felt myself moisten further at the pleasure. I heard Eric take in a deep breath as he released my thigh from his mouth and he moved to cover my body with his.

He kissed my lips hungrily and quickly moved to bite my left wrist, intensifying the feeling further.

"Oh God, Eric!"

He was placing kisses all over my abdomen when he bit right above my exposed hip and I couldn't help but bury my fingers in his hair. His hand danced over the front of my thong and I pushed into him, craving for just a bit more of his touch to send me over the edge.

I groaned at the loss of his mouth on my hip when he pulled away, but the groan turned into a moan of bliss as he pushed one long finger inside of me and rubbed his thumb along my clit. His lips quickly found mine again, and pushing his tongue into my mouth combined with the rhythm of his fingers sent me crashing over the edge.

Forcefully, my head reared back and my body arched up into his, a loud cry filling the room.

As I came back down to earth, I felt soft kisses along my jaw and exposed neck. I smiled and hummed in delight, not sure if I could speak at the moment. Eric backed off of the bed, lifting me up with him.

I took the opportunity to admire him, my heavy eyes roaming over his muscular and lean body and his complete black ensemble topped with a stylish black leather jacket. He was good enough to eat and surprisingly, I found myself becoming aroused again.

Perhaps he could smell it or sense it on me, because his eyes glowed lustfully as he commented, "Oh, I'm certain that I'll take care of you many times repeatedly before the night is over. Don't you worry, my sweet Evelyn."

Still feeling the wetness between my legs I shook my head in disbelief and patted his chest, "Then let's go get our job done at the club, because I'm sure we will have _plenty_ of work to do once we return."

I added a smirk for good measure, "Now, can you give me a coat to cover myself up so we can head on out of here?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So in this chapter, we finally get to see why Eric needs Evelyn's skills and exactly how useful she is in getting the information he needs. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed since my last update! :) Please enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I was driving the rental car into the parking lot of the supernatural club in downtown Atlanta. Taking a deep breath and stepping out of the car, I felt my nerves start to override my hormones and suddenly felt very naked in the crisp October air. Seeing Eric's car out of the corner of my eye gave me the courage to walk towards the club door that was guarded by a very muscular man. Eric told me I wouldn't need an ID, and if I was pressed for one, to use my 'gift' and get myself in. Approaching the man, I passed up a line of people waiting outside, stepping up to the velvet ropes and offering him a sexy grin. He gave me a once over, his stare lingering on my bite marks and then on my breasts.

He smiled and opened the ropes for me, "Have a nice time."

Stepping into the building, I was immediately assaulted with loud rock music and dimmed lighting. Bodies were grinding on the dance floor, vampires were obviously feeding on humans in, and on top of, various booths and tables, yet I couldn't see Eric anywhere. Hopefully he would find me, and quick. I was already feeling eyes crawling over my skin and was worried about what would happen without him.

As I was moving towards the bar, the only place I could think to go, I suddenly felt a cool hand slip around my waist. The body I was pressed towards was too soft to be Eric's, and surprisingly, it was a female vampire.

"How much are you for the night, beautiful?"

Her feelings surged through me; mainly a strong bloodlust mixed with an even stronger sexual desire. I had to look her in the eyes if I wanted to make sure my gift was one hundred percent effective, so I played along to the best of my ability.

Grinding my hips against hers, I placed my right hand over the arm she had wrapped around me, "What did you have in mind?"

I moved to turn and was staring into the brown eyes of a dark haired vampire, decently pretty, nothing spectacular, and she had sultry grin on her face.

With her quick reflexes she had me pulled up against her body and licked the side of my neck, "Mmmmm…I'll pay you well for the rest of the night. Five thousand for your blood services, and another three for your…" she paused and eyed me hungrily, "bodily services."

I finally caught her eyes and caressed her cheek to increase the contact.

I gently surged feelings of distaste and disinterest into her mind as I asked, "How about ten thousand for the entire night? You know I'll be worth the price."

I hoped this work. I increased the feelings of disinterest surging through our connection and she balked, stepped back from me, and rolled her eyes, "Stupid breathers."

Thankfully, she let go of me and walked off.

Getting a chance to sigh in relief I tried to move for the bar again when Eric appeared at my side, lounging casually on a bar stool. I wanted to yell at him for not being there when I walked in, but I knew it was a risk I was taking.

I smiled and sauntered up to him, running my hands down my body in tune to the music to make it to his side as quickly as possible, "Like what you see?"

He quirked a half grin and let his fangs show, "I do indeed. It's a pity for her," Eric nodded towards the female vampire who had practically molested me, "but an incredible gain for me. I'll give you whatever you asked of her, for your services for the night."

I pressed my body against Eric's and ran my hands up his chest, "Alright, you've got yourself a deal. Would you like a taste just to be sure?"

I smirked and playfully leaned my head to the side to offer my neck as his mouth opened slightly, "Oh, I'm certain you are _exactly_ what I'm looking for. Follow me."

Eric moved from his spot against the bar and I had no option but to move away from him and follow. He led me to an empty booth in the corner, probably so he could see more of the club, and pushed the table in front of the booth off to the side.

Sitting down rather languidly he beckoned me with one finger, "Dance for me."

I clenched my jaw as I could see how much fun he was having taking advantage of the situation. As I pinned him with a momentary eye roll, he just chuckled.

At least I enjoyed dancing and was relatively talented, so I didn't feel completely put off by the idea. Even though there was loud rock music playing, I managed to stay on a consistent beat and move my body to the sound. I tried to stay out of Eric's direct line of sight, but it became difficult as he soon insisted that I give him a lap dance. He was seriously, and very obviously, enjoying this momentary show of power over me. The list of things to spank him for was ever growing.

As I climbed over his long legs and settled onto his lap, Eric immediately latched onto my waist with both hands. After a couple of hip grinds and a few brazen thrusts of my breasts, I saw his face harden and his hands tense on my sides. I instantly knew that he had caught sight of our target.

I continued dancing though, sliding onto my knees in front of him and caressing his thighs.

He looked down at me with intense eyes, "All three are here; by the railing across from the bar in black biker leather. Jeremy is the one with the blue necklace."

I nodded in understanding, suddenly feeling a fear that I hadn't expected. My last encounter with weres in biker leather was horrible, to say the least. I was sure by the contact I had with Eric and the powerful emotions I was experiencing, I was bound to be pushing my feelings into him if he wasn't already aware of them through the blood tie.

Eric looked me straight in the eye and ran a hand lightly over my shoulder, "I will be watching you."

And, in seconds, he was gone. Willing the courage from deep down, I knew it was time to put my game face on.

Standing and straightening my outfit, I turned and walked as sexily as possible towards the bar. Immediately I noticed the three men Eric had pointed out, and the one named Jeremy stood on the left of the group with a necklace that had a dark blue pendant. I smiled sexily as I passed them, going to the bar and ordering a shot of vodka. When the bartender handed it over, I threw it back and turned around to face my agenda for the night.

Approaching the very unattractive weres, I slid a hand down my side and grasped at my neck with the other, "Any of you men looking for something tasty tonight?"

I purposely showed off Eric's bite marks as the man in the middle snickered, "Sorry sweetheart, I don't think we're what you're looking for."

I let a very visible frown cross my face and pouted, letting my hands fall back to my sides.

"Well perhaps there's another part of me you'd be interested in?"

I mentally gulped as I locked eyes with Jeremy and slid my hand over the front of my skirt and down the top of my thigh, moving towards him. I pressed myself against his larger frame to gain the contact I needed, gently sliding feelings of lust and need into his mind.

Grinding against his hips, I fully concentrated on the idea of having sex, here and now, and let all the accompanying emotions pour into him.

I let out a yelp of triumph in my mind when he turned towards his friends, "Guys, I'll see you in a bit. I think I need to take care of this little sex kitten right now."

I heard one of the others growl, "We have business to attend tonight, Jeremy. He's not going to appreciate waiting for your ass to finish fucking some whore, especially with targets this important." I mentally blenched at the whore comment, but I kept concentrating on getting Jeremy to cooperate.

He finally put a hand on my back to lead me away, "I'll be quick, don't worry."

Jeremy led me to a backroom that looked like someone's office and pushed me against the nearest wall, trying to lift my skirt. His assault lasted only seconds as Eric pulled him off of me and punched him square in the jaw. The man started to fight back, but Eric was too quick and too strong, and in moments the man was pinned down to a chair in the middle of the room, bleeding profusely.

"Now I have questions for you that you need to answer. Why does Kane have you selling V in my area?"

Eric was growling fiercely at the man, but when he didn't answer, Eric squeezed his thigh until I heard bone snap.

Jeremy cringed, crying out in pain, and spat at Eric, "I'm not telling you a god damn thing, bloodsucker!"

Eric punched the man in the face again and I decided to intervene. Time was of the essence and the beating was getting us nowhere fast. Approaching Jeremy from behind, I placed both my hands on the side of his face.

Eric must have immediately sensed what I was planning and had Jeremy's arms pinned to the chair so he wouldn't touch me. He struggled against Eric, probably because he had no idea what I was doing. As soon as I latched on and opened myself to him I was flooded with fear, hatred, and bloodlust. I physically choked on the emotions, but after a few minutes of concentrating on ridding him of those feelings, I finally felt my influence take hold. Eric must have noticed as well because he let Jeremy's arms go and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. I kept my hands on Jeremy's head and nodded for Eric to continue with his questions.

"Now Jeremy, tell me why you're selling vampire blood in my area for Kane?"

I felt the man's emotions try to resurface, but I concentrated on keeping him calm. Like a river, I let the desire to acquiesce to Eric's questions and to remain calm flow into his mind, as if there was not a worry in the world.

"Kane has us under orders to sell it for your Queen. They've made an alliance of sorts. As long as we sale the V, your Queen lets us drink directly from her blood."

Eric growled again and I watched as powerful rage surged through him. His anger was so overbearing, I felt it pass through the bond we shared and scramble the hold I had on my own emotions.

Suddenly, Jeremy's true feelings came back full force when I lapsed in my concentration. Jeremy was red with anger that the words had spilled from his mouth, and before Eric could reach me, Jeremy had thrown me off of him with his supernatural strength. I landed against the opposite wall harshly and felt the air knock out of me.

Eric's response was to break Jeremy's arm and knock him around some more.

"You dare to touch, to harm, what is MINE!"

I suppose Eric felt he beat Jeremy to the point that he wouldn't try to move, because he was soon by my side, helping me stand back up.

"I'm fine, really. He just caught me by surprise. Let's keep going."

Eric looked concerned but I walked past him and put my hands back on Jeremy's head. It felt harder this time to establish the connection with him, as my mind was already starting to feel drained. Refocusing was more difficult, but I managed.

Eric walked to the front of him again and looked him up and down.

"You're saying that Queen Sophie Anne is commissioning Kane's pack to betray her own kind through the selling of V and letting you dirty weres drink from her? And for what gain, for what purpose does this serve?"

Jeremy coughed and spit out blood before he answered.

"It's for the money."

Eric's jaw clenched, "Yet I've tracked your filthy pack mates into Texas, Mississippi, Alabama, and now here in Georgia. This isn't all about money. What the fuck are you dogs doing selling V so far from home?"

Jeremy went into a coughing fit, spewing blood, before he could answer again as my mind continued to influence his, "Recruiting. We're recruiting pack alliances to help Kane gain control of larger territories. Your Queen promises her blood for our pack mates that take control of more areas, and in turn, we provide her with the profits from selling the V in large quantities across states."

Eric looked at me as if he wanted confirmation on Jeremy's words.

"He's telling the truth."

Eric's eyes narrowed back towards Jeremy, "And why did your filthy dogs attack Evelyn?"

I concentrated fully on keeping him compliant to find the answer to this question.

"Your Queen was aware of a woman named Evelyn that you had hired for some special reason. The reason was unknown to us, but she said she might interfere in our agenda. She had Kane send out a group of our men to find out if she knew anything that could compromise our arrangement."

Eric paused and looked at me, clearly done with his questions, "Release him. You might want to turn around if you do not wish to witness his death."

I knew it would come to this. There was no way the man would be able to show his face after how much Eric had beat him and it not raise suspicion. I wasn't sure he could even walk anymore. I locked eyes with Eric and stepped away from Jeremy. When I saw Eric advance towards the were, I turned around, but I couldn't miss hearing the sickening crack of bone.

As I stared at the door, I got lost in thought over what had just taken place. To an extent, I really didn't understand how significant the information was that Jeremy had told us, but I knew that it must have been pretty damn surprising for Eric to react the way he did. I still didn't know much of anything about Kane, and I had no clue who this Queen Sophie Anne was that he referred to. All I really could comprehend at the moment was that there was a dead body a few feet away from me and his friends would be expecting him to come back out this door at any moment. Obviously, that wasn't a possibility.

I kept staring at the door as I voiced my concern, "How do we get out of here without this guy being noticed?"

"I'll take care of it. Go back into the club and convince the other two weres not to look for their friend, and to forget about ever seeing you here."

My forehead automatically creased in concern, "But I told you, Eric, I can't make people forget."

He growled and snapped at me, looking up from cleaning up the mess in front of him, "Try!"

I clenched my teeth and before he could say another word to me, I stepped out of the office and closed the door behind me quickly. I knew it wasn't me that Eric was angry at, so I forced down my irritation for the time being and took in a few deep breathes. I couldn't just stroll out of this place without those guys being suspicious, and I'd be tagged as a murderer once they realized what happened to their friend. I didn't cast the final blow, but I was a part of his death and I was the last person seen with him heading behind closed doors.

If I ran out the back door, they would undoubtedly put two and two together and track me down to kill me. If I tried to make them forget and I failed, then at least I had the option of influencing them to give me a running head start before they came after me. I was screwed either way. I momentarily wondered if Eric had really thought this plan through, because I know I forgot to schedule 'make exit plan' on my list of to-do's. Had he really been counting on my abilities to influence them that much? I flexed my fingers to release some stress. Now wasn't the time to think about this, I had a job to finish.

I tried to clear my head to tell myself that I was capable of making them forget. I'd expanded my powers unknowingly before and I hoped I could do it now. I started to think of all of the feelings associated with forgetting, and straightening my spine, I headed for the two men.

* * *

**A/N: After reading, if you are wondering what's going on with Russell or how he fits into all of this, I don't plan on using him in this story. I used the 'weres hyped up on V' idea for Sophie Anne instead, as I feel like it will make more sense for the story in the long run and prevent things from getting too complicated...after all, I still have to open a new can of worms when we find out what Evelyn's origins are :P. Hope you enjoyed the update and please review! :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries, I am merely using Eric for my own fun and games. :) **

**Thank you to everyone that continues to follow this story despite the large update gap. I am in much better health now and have all the plans laid out for where this story is headed. I am still very excited to reveal Evelyn's origins with you and to finally write the chapter I have anticipated with the long overdue lemony freshness. :) I am currently writing the next chapter and hope I do not disappoint! This chapter is indeed short, but I felt necessary to cut it off where I did to work on the next chapter. **

**Please enjoy and please review! Thank you very much once again for continuing to follow this story and thank you to those who are reading it for the first time!**

* * *

I had no idea at the time where my courage came from, but as I approached the two were companions of the man that Eric had just killed, I felt my jaw set in determination and my fists clench in anticipation. Sauntering up to the two men, I placed a hand on each of their shoulders gently as I opened up a channel to my power, "Gentleman, your friend Jeremy has retired for the evening, and you are not to search for him or question his whereabouts." I could tell by the looks on their faces that my hold was not setting in, and things were going to get ugly quickly if I didn't contain it.

I took in a deep breath and commanded my body to listen, no longer trying to ease my connection into the men so they would not become suspicious of my presence in their minds. Rather, I began forcing the connection and grabbing a mental hold on them as strong as I could, recognizing that if I could make them forget about me, then the fact that they became aware of the contact during our exchange would be irrelevant.

Suddenly, it was as if liquid fire poured from my mind, down through my arms, and seeped into the contact I had with the two weres. Glancing between the two, I noticed their eyes starting to glaze and I felt a rush of power over the two men that I had never experienced before. I knew then, that I had them in my grasp. "As I said, your friend Jeremy has retired for the evening and you are not to search for him or inquire of his whereabouts. Also, you are to forever forget that I was here or that I ever spoke to you. Do you understand?"

To my sheer surprise, they both nodded. I held onto their shoulders for a few more seconds before turning and walking straight back to the doors that I had entered in.

As my anxiety to leave increased and my focus narrowed on the exit, I accidentally lost awareness of my surroundings and bumped into a man on my way out. He reached out to steady me and as I looked up to apologize I felt a rush of his emotional energy through the hold he had on my arm. First I recognized a feeling of shock, then an awkward realization. Confused and not sure of anything at the moment, I mumbled an apology quickly and continued rushing out of the club.

It seemed like only seconds passed between driving my rental car back to the hotel and walking up to the hotel room. My body felt on fire still, and I had never felt so…alive. As I entered my side of the hotel room, I went to the bathroom to divest myself of the club outfit and to take a hot shower.

I shrugged out of the clothes quickly, then, as if a switch flickered in my brain, I felt a rush of anger and fury course through my soul, as if my energy craved and fed on it for strength. I looked up at myself in the mirror and began running my hands over my bare skin. I suddenly felt sexy and dangerous.

I ran my fingers over my pouty lips and stared at the reflection of my own eyes. I'd never thought I'd see such a glint of sureness and confidence reflected in my own stare.

I flexed my fingers by my side. I felt so strong, so powerful.

I shivered as I felt this unfamiliar darkness latch onto my energy and course through my veins.

Suddenly, it was as if a vice clenched around my chest and I hunched over, gripping the edge of the sink with one hand and clutching at my chest with the other.

Eric's voice and concern filled the bathroom as I sucked in to try and find a breath, but his words were muffled by a ringing in my ears. I continued to panic as air refused to fill my lungs. I panted, trying to get one taste of oxygen to allow me to remain conscious and to quench the burning fire roaring in my mind.

I felt strong, cool arms wrap under my knees and lift me from the ground.

"Evelyn…" His voice was strong and clear, and I could hear the worry in his tone. I raised my head to look up at his concerned features.

My mind was abruptly cleared and I could breathe once we locked eyes. Grateful for the ability to feel my lungs inflate again, I closed my eyes and gulped in a greedy amount of air and exhaled slowly. My energy started to hum in a crispier, cleaner, and more familiar way. Whatever darkness and anger I had felt earlier was no longer present. I felt clearly aware of myself, of Eric, and my surroundings once again.

"Are you alright?" Eric was walking me to the bed in his room and sat down with me still cradled in his arms. I adjusted myself a little to try and cover my major body parts that were naked before his eyes before answering, "I…think so. Perhaps that was just a consequence or something of the power I used on those men in the club?"

As I looked up to watch Eric's face I could both see and feel his guilt, "I should not have asked you to do something out of your capabilities. I promised I would protect you. I am sorry that I let my anger get the best of me."

I managed a small smile as I splayed my fingers across his chest, "Well, at least it worked, I think. I admit, I have no idea what just happened to me, but if that's what I've got to experience to save our asses, I'd say it's worth doing again when necessary. At least this time I don't feel a super migraine like I did when I tried the whole mental fighting thing with Sookie."

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look on the bright side of things. Eric's frown deepened and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "So I went a little bonkers for a second and felt like I was suffocating…big deal! Happens to people alllll the time." I scoffed comically to try to get Eric to smile but he only managed to glare at me.

"This is not something you should take so lightly, Evelyn. I only made it to you so quickly due to the blood bond that we share, due to the fact that I felt you slipping away from me. And even then our bond is weak, and had I been further away from you, I am not sure I would have been able to feel anything through our link in order to make it in time to calm you from whatever panic attack took hold of you."

I averted my eyes to stare at my knee caps to take my attention away from the intensity of his stare. "Are you…implying anything about the blood bond by saying that, or are you just stating the facts here?"

Eric ignored my question and stood with me in his arms once again. He headed for his bathroom before setting me on my feet.

"I believe you need to bathe. You reek of that club and those weres."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I watched him turn on the large Jacuzzi tub to fill up.

"I can't believe you just told me I stink. How rude."

He turned around and gave me one of those cocky grins that made his blue eyes seem so much more damn handsome and made my knees weak.

"Well this way, I get to enjoy cleaning you off and making sure that I'm the only scent on your body."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "You are incorrigible, Eric."

He chuckled and my spirits lifted just from the sound.

"While this is filling up I'm going to place some calls to try to see what we can do about the information we discovered tonight. You can shower first if you wish, and I will join you in a bit."

I nodded my head and before I made a move to rinse off in the shower first, Eric leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"I shouldn't take too long."

I couldn't help myself as I looked over my shoulder to watch his very sexy bottom disappear out the bathroom door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello all! It's been quite a long time, and thanks to a review I received today I was inspired to continue posting for this story. Since my last post, I have gotten engaged, moved across the country to a new job where I now work 6 days a week, and have been planning my wedding! Suffice to say, I haven't been writing, but I'd like to try to finish this story as I left it with so many things unanswered. **

**I did leave myself a 10 page write-up of the plot lines of the story and some scenes I need to include to tie up some loose ends back when I was writing this story constantly, so have no fear! The story does have a direction! :P I had to re-read the entire story a few times today to make sure I didn't make any oopsies, haha, but besides that, I think I can continue writing it and I imagine the story will have another 10 chapters or so left before the ending. :P**

**I hope you all enjoy this update, it's been a long time coming! And of course, I don't own any of it...ever...unfortunately.**

* * *

I took my time in the shower to wash my hair and scrub down thoroughly. The last thing I wanted to do was repulse Eric with the stench of werewolves on me. Rinsing my hair out I stepped out and into the large hot tub, turning off the taps to stop the tub from overflowing. Finding a bottle of bath salts, I emptied them into the water and turned on the jets.

No sooner had I leaned back against the tub to relax when suddenly Eric walked in, as promised. Only, this time, he was stark naked and standing tall and proud. "May I join you?" I smiled and chuckled, beckoning him over with one finger, "you don't even need to ask."

Eric wasted no time as he stepped into the hot, bubbling water, sighing as he stretched his arms around the back of the tub. We sat there for a moment, Eric with his eyes closed and me, staring at him perched on the ledge of the seat in the tub wondering what I should do. Eric was the sexual prowess in this situation, and I wanted him to take control.

Perhaps he sensed my hesitation, because those striking blue eyes popped open and he had a sexy smirk on his face. "Come, sit on my lap." Before I could move he already had one arm under my legs and had me sitting on his knees sideways. I wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and blushed, I could clearly feel his erection pressing against my thigh.

From the edge of the tub Eric had grabbed a bottle of soap, and decided to drizzle the bath wash on the tops of my breasts. One hand followed immediately after, rubbing my chest in small circles while his other hand gently squeezed my hips. Surprisingly, it was relaxing, and I couldn't help but sigh in contentment and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Is getting chased by murderers what it really took for me to get you to scrub me down again?" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, capturing my lips in a quick kiss as he pinched my nipple. "Ouch!" He chuckled and I managed a semi-mean glare.

But as he continued to scrub my body with his long arms, I couldn't help but feel like we fit so perfectly together. I felt so comfortable in my own skin when I was around him now. It just felt right to be in his arms.

"Eric, thanks for watching out for me tonight. It took a lot for me to trust that you'd come after me when I needed it, and you were there. That means a lot to me you know."

Eric stopped what he was doing, and I met his smoldering eyes, "I meant what I said to that werewolf. You are mine and no one will touch you."

Suddenly his hands were on my hips and he had lifted me off his lap to swing my legs around to straddle him. I gripped his shoulders, my core rubbing against his hard length, and I was compelled to kiss him. There was no more teasing now, the kiss we shared was full of passion and need for fulfillment.

Eric pulled back as his fangs clicked into place, "I haven't fed recently, Evelyn, and you are making it very hard to resist."

He pushed his hips forward to rub his length against my clit and I sucked in a breath of air. Leaning my head to the side, I pushed my wet hair out of the way and looked up at him.

"Are you offering?" His voice was getting deeper, and the grip on my hips had tightened.

"Of course."

He moved quickly but his actions surprised me. He had sliced a thin line in his chest, blood slowly sleeping from it, and at the same time the connection between us had opened up and the feelings were overwhelming. I knew immediately that what he wanted symbolized something very special for a vampire. He wasn't doing it out of sheer desperation to heal me this time, no, this time it meant something more.

Looking up into his face, I leaned forward and lapped up the blood that was dripping down his chest. He flew into action and in moments everything was happening in a blur. One of his hands found its way in my hair, the other lifting my hips to slide his hard length into me. I stopped lapping at the wound on his chest to gasp in sheer pleasure and surprise at being filled so fully, and before I could catch my bearings, his fangs sunk into my neck, and I heard him groan as he sucked tenderly on the skin.

The hand he had on my hips roamed past my belly to tease my clit with his thumb as I slowly rocked against him. His blood was like an aphrodisiac, and when he took my own blood it made the feelings even more intense and pleasurable than I could have even imagined.

After feeling that I had adjusted to his size, I starting riding him much harder and faster than what I thought it would be like our first time, but neither one of us seemed to have much control at the moment. Eric's hands were all over me, and I swear he was using his super speed to make me feel like he was touching me everywhere at once. I kept open my emotional connection to him, allowing my feelings of pleasure, desire, need, and a very strong unnamed affection to pass into him.

He growled, deep and dark, and pulled us from the tub and had me against the wall in seconds. He was pounding into me exceptionally hard and using his vampire speed, but it felt too good to even describe. The more pleasure I felt, the more pleasure that he felt through our connection, and in turn, he pounded into me even harder.

I was gripping his shoulders and screaming his name as he bit into my breast, and I came shuddering around him. I felt him release inside of me as he took his fangs out of my chest, kissing me with bloody lips.

I knew that in that moment, I had fallen in love with Eric Northman, and that I would never want any other man.

After Eric pulled out of me, he laid me down on the bed, wrapping a towel around me. He hovered over my body and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You have consumed my soul, sweet Evelyn."

I smiled and grabbed the back of his hair, kissing him deeply until I needed air. "And you have consumed mine."

He kissed down my neck, lapping at the wound he had created on my neck and breast.

"Get some rest, I have business left to attend due to the unfortunate news discovered tonight. As much as I desire to continue seeking pleasure inside of you for the next few hours, I'm afraid it will have to wait."

I nodded in understanding and he tucked me under the covers of the large king size bed, and soon I was knocked out again for the rest of the night.

...

I groaned unhappily when Eric's voice woke me up for the second time that night. All I wanted to do was curl up in the comfy bed and sleep for just a bit more. I rolled away from him and threw the covers over my head to hide and started to snuggle back into the bed when he ripped them off of me.

"Evelyn, dawn is approaching."

I growled decently well for a human and he laughed at me as I swung my feet off the bed. I realized I was still naked and shivered from the loss of warmth. I looked to Eric who was setting his cell phone on the night stand and noticed he was naked as well. I groaned and pouted, walking over to him and hugging him tightly, snuggling into his chest.

Eric's hands stroked my hair and back, and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I pulled back and leaned up to meet his lips, and he kissed me tenderly, lovingly even. He pulled off and climbed into bed, kissing the knuckles of my left hand before the sun claimed his consciousness.

I found shortly after that Eric had clothes set out for me and a tray of food. He must have rifled through my clothes when I was asleep and ordered room service. There was a pair of jeans, lacy pink underwear set, and a fitted plum, cotton quarter length top with a plunging v-neck. It was simple and fit well, and it covered me up against the Fall chill unlike the skimpy outfit I had adorned previously.

I ate the various fruits, meats, and cheeses that had been set aside for me, gobbling them down hungrily. I watched the TV a bit, all the while keeping the silver blade next to me as the events of the night had kept me a little worried. I checked the time, glanced around the room every now and again, and stared at the door for long periods of time. I even locked the door between our adjoining rooms to keep Eric and I locked in just the one.

I yawned lazily, bored, slightly scared, and wanting to leave the hotel.

I settled my eyes on Eric's nude form which was covered at the waist with the sheet of the bed. It was another half hour or so before he would awake. I sighed and continued to just wait.

Looking at the clock again, another minute had passed by and it was 4:30 PM on the dot. I got up to stretch when I heard the sound of crashing and the slam of the door coming from the adjoining room. I froze momentarily, "Oh shit…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thank you rubybelle218 for inspiring me to continue posting this story!** **It's been a while, but I'm now a married woman as of November 2013 and settling into another new state (temporarily) for work (I'm actually in Louisiana now! Where is Eric Northman, I can't find him! :P) Thank you all for continuing to read this story, I appreciate the reviews, they keep me going! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Once the instant terror subsided and I was able to move, I grabbed the sliver blade that Pam had given me to protect myself and stood quickly next to the bed over Eric's form. I spread my legs in a fighting stance Pam had taught me, fully intent on protecting Eric in any way I could. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that. I could hear the sound of footsteps in the adjoining room, then the crashing of glass on the floor. I heard a growl and then the voices of men.

"What the fuck man! Eric should have been here!"

"He's here, I know it!"

"Shut up! Let me concentrate!"

Quickly realizing from the conversation and the sound of heavy footsteps, I knew I was outnumbered. Keeping my eyes on the door, I quickly and quietly picked up the hotel phone with my free hand. I dialed the front desk, bracing myself for the men that were surely about to hear me.

"We need security now, Eric Northman is about to be attacked in his sleep."

As soon as I dropped the phone, the door joining the two rooms was broken down. Immediately, I recognized the three men. Two had been with Jeremy at the club, the third I had ran into on my way out the door. All three were werwolves.

I tried to stay as calm as possible like Pam had taught me, clenching the blade close to my chest as the wolves assessed Eric and I.

I knew Eric was helpless and that my strength would not match the three wolves that were obviously there do to us harm. I would have to fight with every weapon in my arsenal if it meant giving my life to protect the man I loved.

The wolves growled and moved quickly, but the fierce need to protect Eric coupled with Eric's blood in my system had me matching their speed. I swiped out in a horizontal slashing motion as Pam had taught me, catching one in the stomach who came through the door first.

Suddenly, some sort of energy began coursing through my fingers as I held the blade and the werewolf bellowed in pain and fell to his knees.

Without hesitating, the two others werewolves advanced, one coming straight for me and the other with his eye on Eric. I lunged to block the path towards Eric as I covered his body with mine, throwing out the strongest mental shield I possibly could. I let my anger overtake me as it had with Sookie. Keeping a hand on Eric's arm, I silently willed him to lend me his strength and help channel my rage.

In a blink, the werewolf that had intended to kill Eric lay screaming on the floor. I silently thanked Eric for answering my cries of help even as he lay dead to the world. As my eyes darted to the third werewolf unsure of how I could protect Eric any longer with no energy left, I heard a shot ring out.

Security had finally made it the room. A swarm of men with guns and a variety of weapons filled the room, chaining the werewolves up and leading them from the room. One of the men approached me as I rolled off of Eric to sit next to him, still clenching the silver blade in my hand.

"Ma'am, the werewolves that attacked you and Mr. Northman will be locked up for any questioning or additional time that Northman would like to spend with them. As soon as Mr. Northman awakes, please let him know that we will gladly escort him to the holding cells."

I nodded, immediately understanding the meaning behind the man's word. They would keep the werewolves in custody so Eric could rip them to shreds if he saw fit. The security guards quickly cleaned up the mess of the broken down door from the adjoining rooms and then cleared out. Exhausted from the energy I had just spent and remembering the excruciating headache I had last time I had tried such a feat, I laid down next to Eric. Curling against his side, I closed my eyes and waited for him to awaken.

When Eric shot up in bed my heart raced in fear for a moment, opening my eyes and sitting up as well.

"Are you alright?"

Eric was gripping my arms, his eyes scanning over me. I nodded and threw my arms around him,

"Three werewolves from the club last night attacked while you were sleeping. Security has apprehended them and put them in holding cells. They told me they would escort you to the holding cells as soon as you woke up."

Eric stroked my back, "Did they hurt you?"

I pulled back and reached behind me to the nightstand, carefully grabbing my weapon. I made sure to keep it far enough away from Eric's skin,

"No, I had this with me. And…when you were asleep, you helped me project onto one of them quite strongly without skin-to-skin contact. It bought me enough time for security to come in and take over."

Eric glanced down at the blade and then back up at my face.

"Pack your things. After I take care of the wolves we must leave immediately."

He was up, dressing quickly as I rushed to pack all of my belongings. When our bags were by the door he led me out to the front desk to meet with security. We were led to the holding cells where only two werewolves were locked up. Eric glanced at me and then at the security guard, his jaw set,

"I was told there were three wolves. Where is the third?"

The security guard nodded and looked to me,

"The one you had slashed across the stomach didn't live to make it to the holding cell. We aren't exactly sure what happened to him, the wound wasn't deep enough to kill him and he should have been able to heal the wound."

I suddenly sent a silent thanks to Pam, knowing that the piece of weaponry Pam had given me had saved both mine and Eric's life.

Eric nodded in understanding and turned to me,

"Evelyn, go back to the lobby with security. I'll take care of things from here."

I paused for a moment and then realized what was going on. Eric was about to tear into the wolves and he didn't want me to be around to see it. Frankly, I didn't care to be around to see it. Nodding, I left with the security guard and waited in the lobby for Eric to return.

I couldn't remember how long I had waited, but when Eric returned his body was tense and his eyes were scanning the room. He scooped me up bridal style and rushed outside.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, I'll have our things delivered back to Shreveport. We have to leave now, we aren't safe in this city. I have no protection for us here and if Queen Sophie Anne is working with weres, then there is nothing to stop another assault during the day. They could attack again when I am most vulnerable, and I won't let you risk your life again protecting me."

I closed my eyes and kept my strong hold on Eric, trying to find comfort against the wind chill.

"Can you fly us to somewhere safe?"

I felt Eric look down at me and I opened my tired eyes to stare into his beautiful blue orbs.

"I can fly us into Alabama and check us into a vampire hotel there. I can have us there in two hours or less if you can handle it."

I nodded, "Are you alright holding onto me like this, won't your arms get tired? Do I need to get on your back or something?"

Eric chuckled and I felt him land on what must have been a rooftop as he set me on my feet. I was glad to hear him laugh after seeing him so tense. He took off his jacket,

"You are nearly weightless to me, and it would be quite uncomfortable for you if you had to hold onto me like a monkey for a two hour ride. I can tell you are drained from what you did tonight and you need to rest. Sleep on the way, if you can."

I smiled softly through half-closed lids as I slipped his jacket on zipped it up. Thank God he was so big and muscular and tall, because it hit me at mid-thigh and provided extra warmth. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent happily, sighing in content. I heard his chuckling and came back to Earth with a blush on my cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm a tad bit tired and not thinking, and you do smell nice."

He scooped me back up in his arms and took off again.

"Close your eyes and rest. I'll wake you up when we arrive at the hotel."

I nodded without protest and passed out in his arms.

My rest felt short lived and soon enough Eric was speaking to me softly. I felt his lips on my forehead,

"Wake up, beautiful, we've arrived."

I peeked my eyes open and smiled softly as he sat me on the ground. I cringed as I straightened my back from the stiffness of laying in a strange position and saw Eric's eyebrows lift in question.

I winked at him and smiled, "Just a little backache, nothing a hot shower won't fix."

Eric's stare seemed to heat up as he put his arm around me silently, and walked us into another fancy hotel. I was still bleary eyed and sleepy, but I heard him request the safest room they had possible. The lady at the front desk slide him a handgun with a long silencer on it. My eyes opened a little wider, as I was sure Eric the Viking had no use for a gun. He tucked it into the back of his pants and ushered me away.

When we arrived at the room, there was a key code on a steel plated door, much like one used for a vault, and Eric was setting some code as the door slid back and let us in. It was much more high tech than the previous hotel, and there were absolutely no windows in the large suite. I was sure if I knocked on the wall, it was probably encased in steel as well. A bomb probably couldn't penetrate the place. Eric walked past me as I stared at the room in sleepy silence, and I noticed him taking off his clothes and shoes. He approached me with the gun before he took off his pants,

"No one should be able to get in here, and I doubt anyone would know we are even here. But if, for any reason, someone comes through that door and I'm asleep, shoot them. Do you understand, Evelyn?"

I nodded and took the gun, acquainting myself with the safety and the weight of the barrel. I was a Southern girl at heart and knew how to handle a gun. I set the gun down on the side table, "What do we have, 7 hours until sunrise?"

Eric continued undressing, "Roughly, yes. I'm going to put in some calls about what happened today."

I nodded and started taking off my clothes as well, thinking that the hot shower I mentioned would actually feel pretty nice.

"Good. Then we'll get cleaned up and I'll rest while you take care of your business. When dawn comes, I'll watch over you until the sun sets again."

Eric smirked as I finished removing my clothes,

"How touching…my little empath is going to watch out for the big bad vampire."

I rolled my eyes as I stepped closer to him, "Hey, this little empath kept your naked ass from getting mauled earlier. Show some R-E-S-P-E-C-T mister."

Eric laughed loudly and scooped me up in his arms, moving us to the bathroom. He sat me on the counter and turned on the shower. As we waited for the water to heat up, he stepped between my legs, grabbing my face and melting his lips onto mine. The kiss started out slow and lovingly, but the aching between my legs didn't want us to go slow. I grabbed his firm ass and wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing his length into me.

Suddenly I was off the counter and in the shower against the wall, Eric holding the back of my thighs as he pushed into me, growling and sucking on my breasts. I held onto his shoulders, unable to do anything but hang on for the ride as he continuously assaulted my breasts and screwed me into oblivion. I came around him quickly and felt him slow, setting me down gently to stand in the shower. He was still hard as I looked down at him, obvious that he hadn't found release. He grabbed my face between both of his hands and kissed me sweetly, then turned me around to face the shower.

"Bend over, spread your legs, and put your hands on the seat of the shower."

I bit my lip in anticipation, doing as told and placing my hands on the tile of the shower seat. I felt Eric reach around my waist and pull my hips up, quickly burying himself inside me. My eyes widened and I nearly choked on a gasp of air. Eric was big, and from this angle, he felt even bigger. I squirmed a bit and felt his hand reach around between my legs to stroke me. I began to relax and get lost in the new sensation as Eric continuously pulled my hips against his, flicking his fingers between my legs faster as I began to feel a new wave of pleasure roll over me. I glanced behind me, watching Eric as controlled the situation. It was so incredibly hot to have him dominating me in such a way that I couldn't help but cry out as I shook around him in pleasure. I felt his thrusts become more erratic and he growled loudly as he released inside me.

His movements stilled and I slumped against the shower seat, my face meeting the cool, wet tile. I heard Eric chuckle and he soon after gathered me in his arms. I looked up at him, completely spent from the entire day and the shower activities,

"What's so funny?"

He smirked, "I'm just overly pleased to discover that my little empath likes for me to dominate her."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

His smirk grew, "With both our blood bond and the bond through your abilities, well let's just say, I can read you like an open book sometimes."

I blushed, "Just shut up and let's actually take a shower."

Eric was still smirking as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo.


End file.
